The Cobra and the Kitten
by Alolymous
Summary: Cade story including my take on when the girls first met. Jade vows to ALWAYS protect her kitten, will she be able to keep her promise? Rated M for strong language, violence and adult themes to come, that means sexy time xD
1. Chapter 1 'Starting a New Life'

Chapter 1: 'Starting a new life'

**Authors note: So this is the prologue of my first fanfic, I'll write a couple more chapters and if I get and good reviews I'll carry it on. It really felt like I wrote loads here but there isn't actually that much anyways, I'm open to constructive criticism so please let me know how I'm doing, thanks! **

******OH! Disclaimer, i'll copy and paste this onto every chapter: I don't own shit.**

"Jadelyn! Grab your bags! We're leaving!" My Dad's emotionless voice bellowed from downstairs. He hadn't been the same since my Mom passed away, neither had I. It really had impacted our family in the worst way possible, as you'd expect.

My Dad was making me to move to L.A, to, 'start a new life' and all that crap. I guess I didn't really have a reason to be upset about the situation, I mean, it's not like I had any friends to miss or anything like that. Plus this meant I had a chance of getting into Hollywood Arts high school, and achieving my dreams.

I hastily grabbed my suitcase and headed off to leave my bedroom door for the last time, catching a glimpse of my 9 – year old self in the mirror as I passed, I looked broken even then. I had scruffy, brown, unkempt hair that was always all over my face, dirty, old torn hand-me-downs that were supposedly clothing and a glazed look in my icy - blue eyes.

A look that no 9 – year old should have. A look that said I see no joy in life, like everything in life was out to betray me. I trusted no – one which was almost definitely caused by the countless promises my Dad had broken to me. The biggest one being that we'd go to visit my mom in the hospital, _we'll go to visit her tomorrow, _my Dad told me. Of course, there was no tomorrow for my mom. Now, at the age of 9, I was an empty shell of a human.

"Jade! Get down here!" the shout snapped me out of my reminiscing. I trudged down the stairs to find my Dad stood at the front door.

"Hurry up, we've got to pick your Mother up from her last day at work."

"She's not my mom, Dad." _My stepmother, ugh_. I honestly couldn't stand the woman, to think she was supposed to replace my Mother. She was definitely doing a totally lousy job, she had never even made an effort with me, she just called me 'that kid'. It makes me wonder as to whether she actually even learned my name. She was a total bitch, and she was the one I learned that and many other curse words from.

I was in the car with my dad by now,

"Can we visit Grandma before we go Dad?" She was the last person in the world that could actually make me smile at something other than other people's misfortune.

"Of course Jade" I didn't say please, or thank you, I never did. My dad had obviously noticed that I was a little down, and unusually he had actually done something nice for me that didn't involve throwing money or material possessions at me, my Dad was very wealthy, which was fortunate.

I soon fell asleep in the car and must have been out an hour or two, because when I awoke, we were in a total alien place,

"You said we could go to Grandma's Dad!" I said at the top of my voice, clearly showing that I was upset.

"Oh, uh, sorry Jade, I forgot, it's too late now anyway." He said, not showing any sign of remorse.

"But I thought-"

"Well you thought wrong!" 'Mommy' snapped at me, I just scowled at her, I was too tired and upset to argue, but I wouldn't let her see that.

"We're going to the store Jade, you can wait in the car, do you want some candy to make up for it?"

"Sure" I mumbled, clearly trying to get my Dad's attention that I was annoyed. It was to no avail as my Dad and stepmom got out of the car hastily and went into the shop. While I waited I noticed a little girl gleefully hopping and skipping around, without a care in the world. She looked about my age, but we were absolutely worlds apart.

She had adorable chocolate coloured curls, and huge beautiful brown eyes, the reason I noticed the latter is because she had clearly noticed me too and was staring straight at me through the window with a lovely smile, but I didn't smile back, _I'm Jade West. _The girl giggled and skipped away as I heard a soft, caring voice call out,

"C'mon Cat, let's get you home to bed." The person I assumed to be her birth Mother. Usually I hate happy people with happy lives, but there was something about her, _Cat, I hope I'll see her again. _I was soon forced back to my own reality at the sound of the front car doors slamming, My Dad and his wife had got back in the car with a bag that contained a multitude of different alcoholic drinks, mainly whisky, my Dad loved that.

"What candy did you get me Dad?" I pleaded, genuinely quite happy in this moment for some reason. _In that moment._

"Oh, uh, sorry Jade I forgot and now I don't have enough cash on me." _Oh, what a surprise._

**A/N: Chapter 2 is already under way, I think it's the last chapter I'm gonna have them in as kids. Please let me know how I did or I won't want to keep writing this story, thanks again guys. Also, i'm from the UK, but the characters are from the US obviously and i want the story to be legit, so i'm using Americanised phrases which is quite difficult. I typed Mum so many times in this and had to replace it with Mom, oh well i'll get used to it :D  
**


	2. Chapter 2 'Jade West Doesn't Cry'

Chapter 2: 'Jade West doesn't cry'

**A/N: Okay so I actually wrote this on the same day as chapter 1 so I have nothing to really say here other than please review and let me know what I'm doing right and what I need to improve, one more thing, I'm not sure if I'm capturing Cat's character right, I'm finding it quite hard,but most of the story will be in Jade's POV anyways, so please let me know what you think, thanks, enjoy! **

**OH! Disclaimer, i'll copy and paste this onto every chapter: I don't own shit.**

After a couple of dull days of settling into the new house it was time for my first day of school.

There was nothing special about the day however, it started almost exactly the same as every other, with my stepmom bursting through the door for some random reason to yell at me.

"What the fuck are you doing kid? I'm supposed to be taking you to school in 20 minutes and you're still in bed! Get dressed right now!" she shrieked at me in her most annoying, shrill tone possible.

I rolled my eyes. I've always stood up for myself, _everyone is out to hurt me_, _and I was ready to defend myself._

"Don't you dare tell me what to do you annoying bitch! You're not even related to me! I can't believe you think you have actual authorit-" I was cut off by a loud crack and a searing hot pain in my cheek.

The heartless woman had the nerve to slap a 9 - year old girl in the face! If I had the time to retaliate I would have, but with that she stormed out screaming at me to get ready for school at the top of my voice.

I tried my best to hold back tears, but a single, salty, clear drop found it's way down my cheek, after that single moment of weakness I quickly wiped my face and got up from the hard, rough carpet where she had knocked me.

_Jade West doesn't cry. _

* * *

I'd thrown any old clothes on for my first day of school, after all, I didn't care what some random, annoying greasy kids thought of me. I didn't care what anyone thought.

I packed the book I was reading at the time to read at recess as I didn't plan on socialising with anyone.

Finally I took a look in the mirror to see what my Dad's wife had done to me. There was a huge maroon mark beginning to take form on my face, not red, maroon. She must have hit me with all her might.

_Ugh_. It was still scorching the side of my face when I came downstairs to set off to school.

"Well?" I growled at her as she sat on the tan couch watching our huge plasma screen, apparently totally oblivious that I had even come downstairs.

"Don't take that tone with me! Get in the car now!" She retaliated, with just as much ferocity, but I wasn't scared, I made my way to the car and just sat silent for the entire journey to my new school.

The school looked old fashioned, kind of like Hogwarts, it was very fancy, looks like only the fancy people got to go here. I guess I was lucky, I just saw it as my ticket to Hollywood Arts.

"Have a nice day" The woman driving me said sarcastically as I got out of the car.

"Fuck you." I replied not even bothering to turn around as I walked away, knowing that inevitably the look on her face would be a picture, hearing a 9 – year old girl say that to her.

_I was going to pay for that later, but they couldn't break me. Jade West doesn't cry. _

The rest of the day went extremely slowly, nothing interesting happened, at recess I just sat on my own in the corner of the playground, reading my book.

A few teachers attempted to get me to socialise, but I managed to avoid it. Until lunch time that is.

"Hey!" I heard a high pitched, but sweet and innocent voice squeak, almost nervously, aimed at me.

"Go away, you're in my light" I smiled to myself, expecting to have hurt the girl into leaving me alone, but she didn't seem even slightly fazed.

"One time there was something in my light, and I screamed and screamed and screamed until my mommy came in and got it to go away, it was a moth, I hear that they can eat your clothes, how awful is that?" I half heard the ramblings of the girl, still not having looked up from my book, refusing to really acknowledge her attempt to bond with me. I was unaware at this point that she was actually still talking,

"-anyway eventually my brother got me to calm down, so I told him I was never gonna cry again, but he told me that sometimes it's good to cry! And I agreed with him, don't you?" Without looking up I thought I'd try to scare her away again,

"No." I said bluntly, "Jade West doesn't cry."

"Jade West who's that? Is that you? That's a really great name! My names Cat! Nice to meet you Jade West!" Right then my mind finally focused on what she was actually saying, right then I finally looked up from my book, to see the adorable, huge – eyed girl that was stood outside my car a few days ago, I tried to supress a smile from spreading across my face, but I didn't have the strength, something about this girl just made me feel happy.

"Well? Aren't you going to say anything Jade West? You're staring is kind of creeping me out haha." I knew that she wasn't really creeped out by it, she was really trying here to bond, and I was just making it hard for her, so I thought I'd throw her a bone, so to speak.

"Well you were the one staring the other day outside the store!" I said in a playful tone that I can't believe actually came out of me, and I still had a huge smile on my face.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that, I just thought you looked really nice, like someone I really want to be friends with!" She said with the world's biggest smile, this girl was so innocent, she couldn't have ever been through anything bad in her life. At that moment I knew I wanted to spend more time with her, to make sure that nothing bad did happen to her, to keep her safe.

Right then the bell rang and we had to go to class, it was only when we arrived at our class that I realised that she sat right behind me. After a few minutes she kicked my chair and I turned around, she passed me a note with cutesy handwriting and silly drawings all over it.

_It's cute, no, wait, did I just think that? I meant it's gross. _The note read, 'Hey Jade West, I really want to be friends with you, do you wanna be friends with me? Also, do you want to hang out after school?' I scribbled an answer on the note in my totally scratchy hand writing, and then handed her the note back, again with a huge involuntary smile on my face.

_What is happening to me?_

* * *

**Cat's POV:**

Jade was great, I finally had a friend! I don't know why I'd never had any friends before now, I mean, I was kinda shy, but I was never afraid to say what I thought and to talk to new people.

I guess people just seemed to have little patience with my random thoughts and hyperness! But all this seemed to make Jade smile, and she looked like she needed a friend, I really feel like I'm doing something nice here, I wish people would do nice things for me, but it doesn't matter, everyone is lovely in their own way, even if I didn't understand them, everyone deserves a chance, right?

So Jade gave me the note back, it read, 'Yes and yes' how delightfully to the point! Jade is so cool! I wrote on the note and handed it back, waiting to see her respond in some positive way, she turned around with a lovely smile when she read what I had written.

_ I hope we're friends forever Jade West._

It didn't seem like she smiled very often so I'm pleased that I've got her to smile a couple of times, it made me feel like I was really important to someone other than my family for once!

* * *

After school I ran up to Jade and grabbed her hand, dragging her out of the colossal black gates that guarded the school and leading her to my favourite place.

It was a lush green forest clearing just next to the park where I came to think, I think more than people know.

They think I'm empty headed, including my parents, but not my brother Frankie, he was nice to me, he always knew what was really going on, despite the problems with his mind.

Jade knew that I was smarter than people thought too, I just knew it.

"Do you need to tell your parents where you'll be?" I managed to say, jittering with excitement to spend time with my first friend as we sat with our backs to a tree.

"Na, my Dad doesn't care"

"What about your Mom?" I said, furrowing my eyebrows and tilting my head to the side involuntarily,

"I don't have one" She replied, looking away from me, hiding the pain that was becoming apparent in her lovely sky – blue eyes. I, however was oblivious to this as normal, and continued to blabber on.

"-so anyway it turns out that girl had two Moms and no Dad, how weird is that? Do you have two Dads and no Mom?"

"No." She replied, her voice cracking slightly, "My mum died two years ago." Her face became flushed and I thought she was going to cry. I swept her head onto my petite shoulder and rested my head on hers, I was always good at making people feel better.

"Do you want to cry?" I said, in the most understanding and caring tone I could muster, which wasn't hard for me, especially talking to this lovely girl.

"No." She replied bluntly, "Jade West doesn't cry." She followed it up with. I thought about it, for a second, _everyone has to cry sometimes, _I concluded, but my thoughts were interrupted by Jade West's voice,

"Anyway, didn't we come out here to enjoy ourselves?" She said, now stood up with her arms outstretched to lift me off the floor. _This girl really seems to come out of her cage with me. _I grabbed her hands and she pulled me up, and we ran around like the two, innocent, free kids we were, until we got tired.

I managed to ask her in between breaths,

"So Jade West, how come you're acting so different to how you were at school today?" I was genuinely excited to hear the answer.

"I dunno Cat, just something makes me not care about anything when I'm with you! I don't think I've ever been this happy!" _Right then I knew we were going to be the most amazing friends forever, only a true friend can make such a huge impact on someone like that. _Again my thoughts were interrupted by her voice, but I didn't mind when it was Jade West.

"So, is Cat short for something?" She said to me, looking at me upside – down whilst stood on her head, which I hadn't noticed her doing, but I thought it was adorable,

"Yes actually, I'm Caterina Valentine! Nice to meet you Jade West." I exclaimed with a huge smile.

"Jadelyn actually…" She murmured, rolling her eyes, as if she hated the name.

"What a great name!" I shouted, pleased to see the smile return to her face, now back the right way up.

Jade had had a huge mark on her face all day, and I had been itching to ask her about it, but I had remembered that my parents had told me it was rude to ask things like that, so I held it back.

The next day it was even bigger and fresher, so this time I did ask, she mumbled something about her parents punishing her for going out without their permission, obviously she didn't want to talk about it, so I didn't investigate any further, it didn't matter anymore anyway, we had each other.

It was me and Jade West against the world!

**A/N: So I'm not sure if I've done Cat totally right here, I found it kind of difficult, so please let me know if I've done well or if not how I can **

**improve it, thanks! The next chapter should be out in a couple of days if anyone cares :D**


	3. Chapter 3 'The Present Day'

Chapter 3: 'The Present Day'

**A/N: So I gave myself a day to think about what to do next in the story, I have plenty of ideas forming so please stay interested! So this Chapter starts 8 years in the future from the last one, when the girls are at the stage they are at on the show. Also, I struggled to write in the present tense for some reason, so it's still put in the past tense, I'm sure most of you won't notice. Please review!**

******OH! Disclaimer, i'll copy and paste this onto every chapter: I don't own shit.**

**Cat's POV: **Monday! I love Monday! It's my favourite day of the week, as well as Thursday, and Wednesday. Actually I love every day, I don't think any of them should be left out, that's not fair on the day I leave out. Oh! But my favourite day has to be Friday actually, because most Fridays Jadelyn stops over! I giggled to myself, Jade hates to be called Jadelyn, but I love it, plus she tolerates it with me! It must be because I'm so adorable right? I hoped that's what Jadelyn thought of me. I'd been waiting in my room with Mr. giraffe for twenty minutes now, waiting to hear the unhealthy sound of Jade's car to pick me up for school. Jade wouldn't ever take anyone else to school, she even said no to Beck once, _I must be special to her, _a huge smile formed across my face and I didn't even realise. Before I could realise I heard Jade's car outside,

"Be good while I'm gone Mr. Giraffe!" I whispered, softly placing him on the bed, then I let out a squeal of excitement while I raced outside to Jade's car. She leaned over and opened the squeaky car door for me and I slipped into the surprisingly clean black car.

"Hi Jade!" I accidently screamed at her, causing her to recoil, but a hint of a smile formed on her lips which she quickly tried to hide.

"Hello Cat, I made you a little present." She said with unusual enthusiasm, Jade seemed to be in an unnaturally good mood today, not only that, it was Monday too, AND she'd got me a present, remembering that brought butterflies to my stomach.

"Well… Do you want it?" Jade followed up.

"Yes please!" I exclaimed as Jade reached into the back of the car to bring out a huge velvet red cupcake, I could feel the already huge smile on my face begin to erupt into an enormous explosion of happiness as I took the cupcake and tackled Jade into an aggressive hug. _She was so thoughtful with me. _

"Well you're easily pleased." Jade mumbled, shrugging off my hug and starting the car.

"Well isn't that a good thing?" I spoke in an almost flirtatious way accidentally, she didn't seem to notice though and just continued to drive.

"This is a really lovely colour Jade don't you think?" I exclaimed, taking a huge bite of the delicious present Jade had thoughtfully got for me.

"Yeah, it uh, made me think of you I guess." Jade turned to me and smiled, _well that was very out of character for Jade, _this odd niceness must be the calm before the storm I guess, I mean, she was always nice to me, but this was lovely! My thoughts were interrupted by Jade bursting out into laughter, looking at me,

"What?" I shouted with an unsure smile on my face.

"How on earth did you manage to get the icing in your hair Cat?" She managed to get out between her laughter. I pulled down the passenger side mirror to see a strand of my normally chocolate hair almost completely velvet red.

I joined Jade in laughter as I burst into a fit of giggles while getting the icing out of my hair.

"It's all around your mouth too you know, Cat." Jade said to me after pulling up at school.

"Want a taste?" The words slipped from my mouth in a clearly flirtatious tone before I'd even thought about it, when I realised what I'd just said my face dropped.

"Sure" Jade said, my heart was now in my throat as Jade leaned over to me, a sigh of relief and disappointment silently escaped my lips as she took a bite of the cupcake I had in my hand. _That was too close. _

"Wow that is nice." She said through a mouthful of cupcake. "It looked great in your hair too, you should totally dye it that colour." She laughed, I didn't realise she was joking and continued on to say,

"I'd love to do that!" Jade just chuckled and climbed out of the car. I got out and watched her walk towards school, she was still the girl I'd met eight years ago, but now she was a lot taller, and even more beautiful.

"Wait up Jadelyn!" I cried, skipping toward her to hear a groan, I knew she didn't like it, but she let it slide this one time. I don't know why she doesn't like it, I think it's lovely, as was everything about her, she was horrible to everyone other than me, I got the special treatment.

"My brother has to have special treatment for the problems with his brain, but he's alright, my Mum and Dad say that he'll be able to have a normal life, I just wish he wouldn't drink mustard straight from the bottle." I verbalised my thoughts, not even realising that Jade wasn't stood next to me anymore, she was at the other side of our circle of friends with Beck's arm around her shoulder.

"Cat, you do realise none of us knew what you were thinking right?" Andre enquired, with a confused look on his face.

"Yeah I know!" I exclaimed gleefully, shortly before the bell sounded and everyone went to their lessons.

* * *

My daydreaming in class was disturbed by my Math teacher saying my name,

"Miss Valentine, are you paying attention?" I was caught off – guard, luckily, the teacher was easily distracted, "Never mind, could you deliver this to the principal's office for me please?" He uttered, handing me a folded note.

"Sure!" I exclaimed in my usual tone and ran out of the room. I had always been easily distracted, I must have ADD or something, so when I heard muffled sobs coming from the janitor's closet I had to investigate. I poked my head to peek through the small window on the door to see a pale, dark haired girl sat on the floor crying, this sight made me feel something I'd never felt before, anger, _no one upset Jade._

**Jade POV: **I sat in my own little solitude, salty droplets of water streaming down my face, I was powerless to stop them. I was trying to make as little noise as possible, _no – one could be allowed to see me like this._ As if it was fate, just as that thought passed through my mind, the door's handle clicked and a sweet little brunette poked her head around the corner. I was happy to see my lovely best friend, but I didn't want to see the one person I wanted to protect to see me in my moment of weakness.  
"Go away!" I screamed, I didn't want to be mean to her, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"No Jade, I need to see if you're okay, what's going on?" Her voice was strong, it made me feel warm and safe,

"Beck left me Cat, and he didn't even seem to care. Look, if you're going to come in, shut the door! I don't want anyone to see me like this! Fuck!" Cat cringed at my curse, she always did, she was too innocent for anything like that, but she let it go, shut the door, and came in to sit by me. Cat quickly swept my head onto one of her shoulders, which weirdly made me feel a little better, already. But I couldn't let Cat know that, so I lifted my head back up and wiped my tears. Cat frowned.

"Jade, you've always been there for me, to protect me through anything, just let me help you this one time." Her words were stern, but still soft and caring, her voice boosted my confidence a little.

"Look, I've just been knocked on my ass, I feel like my heart has been crushed into a million pieces, but I'm jade West, I need to get back on my feet by myself, this is who I am." The last thing I wanted was Cat – or anyone to know that I was really touched by how much she cared.

"Jade! Let me help you through this, you've always been like a big sister to me, but now it's my turn to do the looking after." I felt butterflies in my stomach, getting more intense with every word she breathed, but again, no – one could ever know this. No – one had ever made me feel like this before, it just wasn't me, I'm not sentimental.

"No, Cat, leave me alone." Cat looked hurt, really hurt. Seeing that look on her face hurt me, but it was to maintain my guard against the world, the one thing I really had confidence in. Cat got up and left, oblivious to the fact that I'd stopped crying, regained my confidence, and regained the strength of my usual voice, all in that moment that she showed me how much she cares. Why did I care that she was being nice to me, not only did I care, it genuinely made me feel better, the moment she spoke to me, I felt warm, cared for,_ wanted._

* * *

When I finally distanced myself from my thoughts and left the janitors closet, it was halfway through lunch. The group was broken, Andre was talking to Cat, who looked visibly upset, which felt like a weight at the pit of my stomach. Beck was sat trying to eat his lunch while that creep Robbie tried to talk to him, and Whorey Tori and her ugly sister drooled over him. Well, now that I didn't have Beck, this formation was very convenient, the only two people in the group that I actually liked were set apart from the ones that I didn't. As a result of this I made my way over to the table that Andre and Cat were sitting at, they quickly noticed me and Cat tried to hold on to Andre to stop him from walking toward me, but she let go eventually. Andre and I met in the middle, he looked confident as always, Andre always kept his cool and was always on the side of what's good and righteous, he didn't follow the crowd, this was what set him apart and caused me to befriend him. As for Cat, I have no idea, she was everything I hated in a person, happy, gleeful, full of life and energy, but on Cat it was nice, it was refreshing, _I loved it. _Andre snapped me out of my mind to my annoyance,

"What is wrong with you?" I was actually shocked by Andre's balls, to say this to me it must have took some real confidence.

"What are you talking about?" My eyes still fixed on Cat, who was playing with her curly brown hair and staring at the ground, _how adorable._ Disgusted that I'd just thought something was cute, I decided to focus on the issue at hand,

"Why'd you have to go and upset Cat, Jade? She was only trying to help, you know how fragile she can be."

"I know but –"

"No buts Jade, I think you should apologise." Andre was being really stern, wow, he really was a team player. Normally, being Jade West, I'd have bitten anyone's head off for talking to me like that, but Andre was right. Cat was clearly upset, and it was my doing, I had to make things right because it was my fault. _What was I turning into? Why did I care?_ That wasn't relevant right now though, I needed to, for whatever reason, make Cat feel better.

"Fine, Andre, I'll do it, but for her, not for you." Just at that moment the bell rang and Cat headed off to her class, luckily we both had Sikowitz, so I'd get chance to apologise to her. During class I was asked to choose a scene to improvise and a couple of kids to act with me, so I chose Cat first, and then various other kids I didn't really care about, the plan was to make a scene where me and Cat had to be outside of the room at the same time so I could talk to her. Cat seemed reluctant to act with me, but Sikowitz made her do it. When I finally got Cat alone I began to apologise with a cracking voice,

"Cat, uh, listen, I'm not used to doing this kind of thing so…" I probed, trying to get the idea across without actually saying it.

"Doing what kind of thing?" Cat asked, staring at her feet which she seemed to be shifting around uncomfortably. She looked so sweet and innocent, but I should have known she was too slow to realise what I was doing, I was going to have to actually apologise to her. Ugh.

"Cat, about earlier…" Still hoping that I could make her understand without saying those horrible words.

"What about it?" Oh fuck it, it's now or never I guess.

"Cat I'm trying to say I'm sorry. How did you not realise that." I murmured the words so quietly and uncomfortably I wasn't sure if she'd even heard me, that is, I wasn't sure until I had a small brunette clinging to me tight in a hug with a huge smile on her face. Cat leaned right up to my ear on her tiptoes so her lips were almost touching it and whispered,

"I knew you were trying to apologise, I just wanted to her you say it." Cat giggled and skipped back into class, the brief moment of warmth of her breath on my ear had sent shivers down my spine. Well at least we were back to normal now. _Still, something felt different._

**A/N: So I did like writing this chapter but I'm not sure if it's gonna be totally spot on reading it, especially since the storyline from this chapter has been done to death a million times, but it will get more original I promise. So please review and let me know if I did anything that you didn't like, constructive criticism is always great. Thanks, chapter 4 will be out in a couple days. Oh! Also, please let me know if I did well because if you don't I won't wanna write more.**


	4. Chapter 4 'How to Tell Her'

Chapter 4: 'How to tell her'

**A/N: Not much to say other than the usual stuff, please review etc. etc. Also, warning, mild sexual content/ adult themes in this chapter. Only mild though.**

**OH! Disclaimer, i'll copy and paste this onto every chapter: I don't own shit.**

**Jade's POV: **Friday is finally here. The end of the week, even my morning routine felt better on a Friday, knowing that I only had a couple hours until I was free to do as I please, which was usually Cat. By that I mean hanging out with Cat – obviously.

Back to concentrating on my morning routine; spend ages in the shower just because I like the feeling of the warmth on my body, put on way too much eye makeup so I look intimidating, but in a pretty way, then throw on some clothes that say, 'I don't care what the world thinks of me' but still make me look hot.

_Why was I even trying to look hot? I mean, I had no one to look hot in front of. _But I did this anyway, I like to make less pretty girls feel insecure and jealous. The next part of my morning routine was to skip breakfast, go downstairs to see my Stepmom passed out on the floor with a bottle of Vodka, that is, if it was one of the few days that she was home.

My Dad and stepmom were never home, other than to shout at me and hit me. Oh, and for my Dad to throw money at me, obviously, that came in handy.

I made my way outside to my car, I notice the blinding light and heat as I stepped outside, ugh, I hate 'nice' weather. Stupid popular opinion. Heavy rain was heaven for me.

I arrived at Cat's house after not long, I was about to press the horn when I noticed her hugging her Mom at the front door and skipping down the drive toward my car, she always had such a great relationship with her family. _I'd love to be part of that family._

Cat looked great today, emotionally and appearance – wise. She had a huge smile on her face, some very stylish sunglasses and those extra short shorts she inevitably wore in all climates.

I must have been daydreaming when she got in the car because her first words were,

"My eyes are up here, Jade." She giggled in her childish tone and reached for her seatbelt. Her words burned the realisation into my mind that I was gawking at her toned, tanned legs. I shook my head and laughed to myself nervously, before proceeding to school.

When we pulled up, Cat had a rare look of concentration on her face, like she was trying to figure out how to word something, she quickly dismissed the thought and asked what I wanted to hear,

"So I assume you're going to stay at mine tonight Jadeykins?" Okay, so maybe it wasn't said exactly how I wanted it to be said,

"Jadeykins? What the hell?" I said with a slight smile on my lips.

"Sorry!" Cat said with a huge grin, "I thought it would be cute!"

"When have I ever been into anything cute Cat?"

"Well you're into me, and I'm cute!" The words set off an alarm in my head, even though I knew she was joking - something about that statement seemed true, I dismissed the thought as soon as possible though, beginning to distance myself again,

"I'm not into you, Cat."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I smiled at Cat's catchphrase as she got out of the car and headed off to class. _What is going on?_

* * *

The day went by surprisingly fast to my delight, I couldn't wait to get to Cat's, her family loved me, and I actually felt appreciated around them. Of course I couldn't wait to spend time with Cat too, that was always my favourite part of the week.

**Cat's POV:** _Okay, tonight is the night Valentine, no more holding off, no more being afraid. Tonight I was going to finally confess to my Jade how I felt, we'd been inseparable for 8 years, she had to accept me how I was, Jade was extremely understanding when it came to me. Plus, Frankie totally understood, and he's mental._

I gave myself the confidence talk, which quickly turned into classic Cat optimism.

_Plus, what if she likes me back? What if she LOVES me back? _And just like that I was convinced it was going to be the best day of my life. I waited outside Jade's car for her to arrive. I saw her leave the school doors looking beautiful as ever, wearing her usual attire, totally covered in black clothes and her trademark combat boots. The colours, combined with her very dark hair really contrasted against her pale skin, but not in a bad way, she almost glistened in the sunlight. She looked beautiful, she always did. I also admired her confidence, you could tell how confident she was just by the way she walked, it was amazing.

She'd reached me quicker than I thought and I was surprised to hear that powerful, confident voice that filled me with warmth snap me out of my daydream,

"Ready to go?" I involuntarily jumped and squealed with glee, Jade knew that that was my answer.

I stared at Jade pretty much the whole car journey just like I always did. Did she notice that I always stared at her? Maybe it freaked her out, I should probably stop, but I couldn't, I just loved to study her beauty over and over again.

I fell back to reality every now and then when she swore at someone on the road, I've always hated swearing, it makes me cringe, people shouldn't have to swear, it's unnecessary, but it was okay if Jade did it, I still cringed by natural reaction, and sometimes I told her off, but only because it was cute when I told her off.

Jade and I arrived at my house and went in to see my Mom cooking us up some dinner in the kitchen, my Mom was always so thoughtful, I loved how much Jade had assimilated into our family, it made me feel happy, I like to feel happy, feeling happy makes me happy.

"Hey Miss V." Jade shouted to my Mum, using her parent tone, she was so cute. She'd murder me if I said that though. At that very realisation I remembered the task at hand, I had to tell Jade how I felt tonight, I got major butterflies in my stomach, and not the good kind that I got when I heard Jade say my name.

Jade quickly settled into my room, she had her own wardrobe full of clothes because she was here so often, and I had one at her house because it was easy to sleep over there since her parents were never home.

"So…" I began to instigate conversation in an awkward way, which was unusual for me, I always had something to say, "Have you been thinking about Beck much?" Jade looked happy to see my concern for her. _This is a good start._

"No, actually, I'm not even upset about him anymore actually, which is odd, but it's true." I could tell she meant it, I was very good at reading her. Hearing this made me feel great.

"Why does that make you smile Cat?" She said with a chuckle.

"Oh , uh, because I care about you of course!" I thought of that so quick I even surprised myself. Then something happened which I wasn't prepared for at all.

"How about you Cat, what's going on in your love life right now?" Jade said raising one eyebrow and displaying a cheeky smile, the look of shock on my face must have amused her.

"Uh, no – one, I mean nothing! Nothing is going on in my love life!" I must have been so obvious I was lying, I was even playing with my brown curls and staring at the ground, so much for going to an acting school.

"C'mon Cat, I know you're hiding something, it's me, we tell each other everything." It was true I'd told jade absolutely everything, other than the most important thing. She'd told me everything too, including some surprisingly _graphic _information about a couple of different boys from her past. I usually got uncomfortable in those conversations though.

"Cat, focus, are you crushing on someone?" She sounded so childish using that word, it was adorable.

"Maybe…" I whispered incredibly quietly, _why was this proving to be so hard?_ _Ugh I was never going to tell her, I'm such a chicken._

**Jade's POV:** Cat liked someone? How could Cat like someone? It's just not right, she's Cat, ugh. I could feel my cheeks blushing as I felt the anger bubbling up inside me. _Why do I care if she likes someone, she's my best friend, I should be happy for her. _Not only did she like someone, she wouldn't tell me who. Which made me madder.

But I couldn't be mad at Cat for long, with those huge brown eyes she was looking at me with, I let it slide.

Anyway, Cat is my baby, I was just looking out for her, I didn't want her to like anyone, she was too fragile and innocent, I was just trying protect her, I didn't want her to get hurt.

I managed to convince myself these things were true, I was good at lying, even to myself.

* * *

During the night I woke up to feel a warm body fidgeting and shifting next to me in bed. Cat and I had always shared a bed, from being little. Never before had I been woken up in the night like this though, I was a very heavy sleeper. I was still half asleep as I looked over at the clock, _3:00am, _ugh, this is irritating.

I turned onto my other side to notice Cat laid on her back, still shifting around, I could feel the heat emanating from her body, she was absolutely red hot! Immediately after noticing this I heard a faint sound escape from her lips, but I must have imagined it, she was asleep, and that noise definitely could not have come from Cat.

Moments later I heard a more elongated, louder version of the previous sound, and it was then that it hit me. Cat was moaning in her sleep, moaning like you would expect her to moan sexually, Cat was having a sex dream! I was absolutely and totally taken aback by this realisation, and I stared at her with my mouth wide open in shock and awe as she continued to wriggle and the moaning got louder and more intense.

I was so surprised it took me about thirty seconds to notice that I was getting short of breath myself, my heart was thudding uncontrollably in my chest, my own body temperature increasing rapidly. I shifted onto my other side again uncomfortably in a futile attempt to block out what I was experiencing, but moving only made it worse, because I was then that the warmth and moisture emanating from between my thighs became apparent.

_Cat had made me wet by moaning and squirming while she had her sex dream, this was definitely not something I was accustomed to and something I wanted to forget about as soon as possible._

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a totally clear mind, don't get me wrong, I was still shocked by what had happened last night for a number of reasons, but I let it go for the time being.

I woke up to a certain little brunette sitting over me with a black coffee and a bagel on a tray for me. Cat was so sweet, I couldn't believe this was the same girl from last night.

"I made you black coffee with two sugars, just how you like it!"

"How thoughtful of you." She deserved the praise, and it made the smile that was already on her face even bigger. A couple of questions then sprung to mind.

"Cat, how long have you been watching me?" I didn't say it in a threatening way, more a playful way, only Cat got this side of me.

"About twenty minutes." She said, standing up and looking away from me to say the next part, "You look lovely when you're sleeping." I wasn't really listening to this as I quickly jumped to my next question.

"So, did you sleep well?" I prodded, setting up my next query.

"Sure, I always sleep well next to you, you make me feel safe."

"Did you have a nice dream?" I said with a mischievous smile, still in awe that Cat could even think in the way she must have been dreaming last night.

"Uh… I didn't really have a dream." She shifted uncomfortably, she wasn't used to lying to say she was an actress.

"Cat, I woke up in the night and heard you, seemed like you were having an… Erotic dream."

"What? I don't know what you're talking about Jade!" Her voice was slightly weak and I noticed her cheeks become bright red.

"Was it about that boy you're crushing on?" I ignored her lie.

"There isn't a boy! Stop it Jade!" She seemed confident this time, unlike her previous answers, so I decided to fulfill her request and leave it there.

"Fair enough, if you don't wanna talk about it." I said with a reassuring smile, she seemed to return to comfort. "Anyway, I gotta get going, stuff to do at home." I lied, just thinking of an excuse to go so I could think things through.

"Oh, so soon? That sucks." Cat looked at the ground disappointed. I didn't want to leave her like this, but I had to go.

"Sorry Cat, I'll see you on Monday, plus we can do this again next week. Maybe you can sleep at mine instead next week?" This brought her adorable smile back to her face.

"Kaykay!" Mission accomplished. We said our goodbyes with a warm hug, again only Cat got that treatment. In the car on the way home I couldn't get my mind off what I saw last night, even thinking about it like this turned me on a little.

But I was always good at lying to myself, so I convinced myself that it was just because Beck and I hadn't slept together in a long time, even when I threw myself at him sexually, he didn't want it. I decided I got turned on because I was so sexually frustrated from going so long without it.

I had to deal with this feelings though, so when I got home, I made sure no one was home, ran upstairs and locked my door, then began to get undressed. _I need to get this feeling out of my system. _I fell onto my bed totally naked, I didn't need to warm up though, I was already wet enough thanks to my frustration.

I began to pleasure myself even rougher and harder than usual, trying my best to cleanse my system of this feeling. I was rubbing myself so hard it even hurt slightly, but that's okay, I didn't mind a little pain. To help speed up the process I imagined previous sexual experiences that I'd had with Beck and various others, but none of these thoughts were getting me any closer to my climax, which is when I began to wonder.

After a few minutes of trying my best, I was getting nowhere, so I allowed the very thought I was trying to suppress enter my head, Cat last night, the very second I saw her and heard her in my head, waves of pleasure began to course through my body as I felt my back arch and my walls begin to clench rapidly around my fingers. My pulse must have doubled as I audibly moaned out involuntarily at the epitome of one of the best orgasms I'd ever had, _and it was all thanks to Cat._

**A/N: I really liked this chapter, but that doesn't matter, please let me know what you thought because i'm really nervous about the whole story. There will be more to come because i'm really having fun writing this, also more graphic sexy scenes are coming up either in the next chapter or the one after. Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5 'The Kitten'

Chapter 5: 'The Kitten'

**A/N: So I put a couple days of thought into this chapter, well, not only that, I've been ill and missed a couple days of college. In addition to that it's my birthday on Saturday, yay me. Let's hope my present is Ariana Grande. Anyways, down to business, I'm sure this chapter will be great so please review.**

OH! Disclaimer, i'll copy and paste this onto every chapter: I don't own shit.

The next Monday started pretty much the same as every Monday, so I did my morning routines and set off to pick up Cat in an exhausted stupor. I need to stop staying up until god knows what time in the morning on school nights. My mind was totally clear now, I hadn't seen Cat since I left her house on Saturday morning, so I had had time to regain my mental wall against my emotions, desires and the rest of the world.

I stopped outside Cat's house to see her skipping out towards me in her usual attire, looking extra hot today. And it was okay that I thought that, because I was her best friend, I was allowed to appreciate her beauty without it being gay or whatever.

Cat slid into my car with a huge smile on her face as per usual. Her smile always brightened my mood a little. That, and the huge wad of cash my Dad had shoved into my hands this morning that I had rammed into my bag.

"Hey kitten." _Okay now that was kinda weird, the words had escaped my lips before I'd even had time to register the thought. _I quickly shook off the minor setback and started up the car. I could feel Cat's huge eyes and gleaming smile burning into the side of my head. Okay, maybe it was more than a minor setback.

"Kitten? That is sooooo cute! Can you call me that more often?" I should have seen this coming.

"No Cat, it was a mistake, I didn't mean to. I don't do pet names, especially for my friends." I regained my position with a smile at my victory. I guess I

celebrated too early however,

"Pleeeeeeease Jade?" Cat was using her cute voice, _why could I never say no to her? I had spent all weekend training myself for this and thought I'd done really well, then she comes and breaks down my walls in a few seconds._ I groaned,

"Fine, but only sometimes, and never in front of people." Cat seemed satisfied with my reply. Okay, so I'd made a bit of a sacrifice already, well this wasn't a good start. I noticed that Cat was still staring into the side of my head, she always did this while we were in my car, I pretended not to notice because I kind of liked it, if things could be cute to Jade West then this was one of them. Once again Cat was receiving the Jade West special treatment.

I decided to tease Cat a little, so without moving my eyes from the road, I asked with a cheeky smile on my face,

"So Cat, you had any contact with whoever you're crushing on?" I always liked to joke about things that upset me, it was one of the ways Jade West maintained her guard against the world.

"Uh…" Cat looked deep in thought. "Yeah I talk to them all the time I guess." Cat was now looking at the floor.

"Oh really?" I guess that answer hurt a little, I still hadn't pinpointed why. "Like when?"

"Just, uh, here and there." Cat's voice was quiet for once, she was still staring at her legs. _I don't blame her_. _Wait, what the fuck? Why did I want to stare at her legs? _I decided to shut up about it for now, it wasn't leading anywhere good for me, clearly.

I pulled up at school and looked at the floor, Cat was still either upset, or deep in thought, assuming the former, since it was Cat, I began an apology,

"Uhm, listen Cat-" I was quickly cut off by Cat diving towards me and pecking me on the lips with a huge smile.

"Thanks Jadey!" She raced out of the car, leaving me in a state of utter shock and bewilderment. My lips were still warm and seemed to be spreading the heat across the rest of my body, my cheeks were on fire, but not like they were when my stepmom hit me, they were hot in a good way, if there is one.

I pulled down the driver's side mirror and saw that both my cheeks were absolutely bright red. My heart felt like a piston in my chest, slamming against the walls as hard and fast as it possibly could. I was still sat in the car feeling absolutely dazed by the events that had just took place at this point. Minutes felt like hours, and I honestly had butterflies in my stomach. No – one had ever made Jade West feel like this, not even Beck, and I loved him. Right? Or did I ever even love him at all? In the last week or so I had experienced feelings that even he hadn't ever made me experience.

It was at that moment I had a revelation as a wave of emotions overcame my body. _I like Cat, I like – possibly even love my best friend. But this was wrong. I'm not gay. But I love Cat, how long have these feelings been going on for? What am I gonna do? I have to tell her, I always tell her everything, it was Cat, she had to understand. _My kitten.

* * *

Okay, make a game plan West, you need a precise and flawless strategy for the task at hand. First order of business, find out who Cat was crushing on, that was gonna be problem number one.

I sat staring out of the window in Sikowitz' class, Cat was sat next to me listening intently. I leaned over and queried,

"So Cat, have you been texting this person that you're crushing on?" I decided that I could sneakily take her pearphone out of her bag and check the texts to easily find out. Yes I know it's devious, did you expect any different from Jade West?

"Yeah I guess, anyway not now Jade, I don't wanna get in trouble for talking so shh." It was so cute how Cat was so innocent. I leaned back so Cat wouldn't see me out of the corner of her eye reaching under her chair and into her bag. I quickly located her phone with my hand and carefully slipped it out, I swiftly checked her text messages to finally find my answer. But my effort was to no avail, the only person she had been texting was one, 'Jadeykins 3'.

Ugh, all that effort to just find that Cat had deleted her texts from whoever it was, that, and that fact that I was saved under a silly pet name in her phone made me short of patience. I decided that I'd already put enough effort into step one, being my lazy self. So I moved onto step two, ask about Cat's past relationships.

Being her best friend, I knew that she hadn't really had any relationships, none that lasted more than a couple days anyway, but I needed to find out as much information as there was to find out. Even though I knew Cat was way too innocent to be gay, I had optimism in the back of my mind, which was unusual for me. I needed to find out about her experiences in past relationships so I could make a conclusion on if there was a possibility she might be gay. Or she might even be gay and not realise it yet, I mean, that's what happened to me right? It took me until today to realise it.

I decided since Cat was too innocent to talk in class, I'd wait until lunch which was after this class. I didn't want to spoil her innocence… _Yet._

At that moment the bell sounded for the end of class, which was very convenient. I didn't necessarily need to be alone with Cat for phase two of the plan, so I decided to butter her up a little to aid my scheme.

"Where do you wanna sit kitten? You can choose today." I felt a sense of accomplishment and satisfaction as I saw an enormous grin spread across her face, she dragged me into a tight hug. My heart skipped a beat, but I didn't have time for that because after a few seconds she was dragging me by my hand to the table full of all our usual friends. Just like old times I guess.

After a few minutes of listening to Tori annoyingly giggle flirtatiously at everything that came out of my ex-boyfriend's mouth and Rex blurt out certain embarrassing things about Robbie, including one particularly disturbing piece of information about his masturbatory habits that made Cat giggle and blush, I decided it was time to start phase two.

"So Cat, how come you've never really spoke about the guys you've dated?" I jumped at the opportunity when there was a momentary silence.

"Jade, you know I've never really dated a boy." Cat's voice cracked a little, but I didn't falter, I continued my assault.

"Yeah but you've dabbled into little relationships, how come you've never spoke about it?"

"I dunno, I don't really want to…" Cat almost whispered, staring at the ground. The whole group was staring intently, but none of them dared to tell me to let up, not even Andre, who was the voice of reason in these situations.

"C'mon Cat, just tell us a little about one of your dates." I grinned, pleased with my position in this situation.

"I've never really enjoyed a date with a guy Jade, it's not my thing, maybe I'll grow into it but whatever, I don't want to date any guys." With that I was satisfied, her answer was perfect to assume she was gay. I was far from sure, but at least I was on the right lines.

After the group realised I was done talking I smiled at Cat to reassure her, which certainly worked, and then I heard a certain sluts irritating voice.

"So beck, how did you spend your weekend?" Tori said, her eyes fixed on me. She was barking up the wrong tree here. Which makes sense, because she's a dog.

"Uh, I tried to teach Robbie to pick up chicks, right Robbie?" Back motioned to the weird one holding a puppet.

"Yeah it was a lot of fun." He said, an awkward grin on his face, I was waiting for Rex to tell us what actually happened, even though I hated Rex, I enjoyed it when Robbie spoke through him, because usually it was to voice Robbie's insecurities.

"Yeah, but Robbie is a loser, so all the girls just tried their luck with Beck." Right on cue from the little puppet. Beck was quick to retaliate.

"Yeah but I didn't want any of them." He smiled at Tori and then looked at me out of the corner of his eye. They were trying to make me jealous, this made me smile, there was only one person who could make me feel things right now, and that person had been unusually silent for quiet some time now, it didn't take long for her to break the silence however.

"One time, a boy tried to hit on me, but I told him I wasn't interested, but he wouldn't leave me alone, so then Jade punched him in the face, I felt bad at first but I was glad that Jade was there to look after me, then we bought some ice cream, and I laughed, and the ice cream came out of my nose, remember Jade?" Cat turned to me with a grin,

"Sure, it was fun." _Wait, have I actually just listened to one of Cat's ramblings? The situation is more dire than I thought._

Okay, on to phase three, what was the best way to tell Cat I love her. No matter what it was gonna be awkward, so I had to do it perfectly. I had a great idea. I scribbled something down on a note, placed it in Cat's lap and quickly walked away.

**Cat's POV: **I don't know why Jade had been asking me all those questions, it made me feel really uncomfortable, but it showed that she cared, and that made me smile. We had all been sitting at the table enjoying each other's company when Jade had passed me a note and quickly left, I turned around to watch her leave, slightly confused, but I loved to watch Jade walk away.

I quickly unravelled the note, excited but nervous, making sure no – one else could see.

_Hey Kitten, meet me in our secret place at 7pm, I have something to tell you, love Jade xx. _

Wow, a million and one thoughts raced through my mind all at once, I had butterflies in my stomach and I could feel my cheeks blushing. What could this possibly be about? I was slightly worried that it could be something bad, but I quickly dismissed that thought with Cat optimism.

My heart was pounding the inside of my chest as a wave of emotion overcame my body. I was so excited that I raced out of school right then, my mom had arranged to pick me up after school today so I didn't have to wait for Jade, and I couldn't wait for anything, I just wanted to get home and tell Mr. Longneck my stuffed giraffe about everything!

I pretty much dived into my Mom's car and put on my seatbelt, not noticing that my cheeks were bright red and being invaded by an enormous smile.

"You seem even happier than usual." My Mom smiled at me as she started up the car and set off home,

"I am Mom." I whispered through my huge grin.

* * *

I got home around five, which gave me just under two hours to prepare myself for the night ahead. When I got home I raced upstairs, dived on my bed and squealed into my pillow, then I proceeded to pick up Mr. Giraffe and tell him all the thoughts that were racing through my mind.

"I've had a great day Mr. Longneck, Jade asked me to meet her in our secret place at seven, we haven't been there in forever, and she said she wanted to tell me something, so it must be really special and important!" I smiled at the ceiling while laid on my bed, tonight was the night, I was definitely going to tell her how I felt tonight, and there was no backing down, tonight was going to be the most perfect night of my life.

"So Mr. Longneck! I have to tell Jade how I feel tonight, and I'm not backing out this time, not only that, I have to look my absolute best for her. Oh my Gosh! I have no idea what I'm going to wear! Okay, you stay there, and I'll try on a bunch of outfits and you tell me which one you like best, no peeking while I get dressed though Mr Longneck!" I set him down on the bed and began to rummage in my wardrobe, I wanted to look perfect tonight, I wanted everything about tonight to be perfect, and it was going to, I was always optimistic.

After about 12 different outifts I tried on a navy blue, short dress, that showed off my tanned legs. Mr. Longneck said that he loved it, and so did I, so I settled for that. I caught sight of the clock which said 6:50. I had to leave, now.

"Okay Mr. Longneck, wish me luck, I'll tell you all about it when I get back, now you be good!" I raced out of my room and ran into Frankie, almost knocking him over.

"What are you all dolled up for Cat? You're going to see Jade aren't you?" Frankie always knew me.

"Yes! Tonight is the night Frankie!" I squealed with a huge grin.

"Well I'm sure it'll go great, but just in case it doesn't, I'm here for you." He gave me a hug and I smiled at him.

"Don't worry Frankie, it's going to be great. Mum, I'm going out!" I called.

"Okay Cat, don't be back late, you know how your Father and I worry!" I smiled at my family's concern. I was so lucky.

"Don't worry Mom, I'll be back soon! See you later Frankie." And with that I was off to the best night of my life. I walked to the park since it was only about five minutes away, clutching my Pearphone the whole way there, anticipating a spoiler from Jade, when I didn't get one I got even more butterflies in my stomach. I was so excited.

I arrived at the forest clearance that I had taken Jade to on the first day we'd ever met, every special memory we had shared here played through my mind while I squinted through the darkness. I strained to see a dark figure leaning against the tree Jade and I leant against when we had first met.

I began to walk towards her, the bottom of my short dress billowing around in the wind. _This is so romantic. _I finally reached Jade, to see her actually wearing a dress, a velvet red one, slightly longer than mine, but with more cleavage, she looked beautiful. I was absolutely taken aback by the sight, Jade never wore dresses unless it was on stage. Something big was going down.

My heart was pounding at the speed of light as I stood with my mouth wide open. Jade broke the perfect silence with perfect words,

"Listen Cat, there's a reason I brought you here, I have something very important to tell you, and you might not like it, but I have to tell you. It's probably going to be the hardest thing I've ever said, so please think carefully about your reply…" _This is it, this is the moment. _"I love you Kitten, not just as a friend, I love you more than life itself, I have done for a long time, but I hadn't realised it, you're all I've ever wanted deep down. Now remember, I'm putting myself out on a limb here, so plan your reply carefully please." Jade stared at the ground, seemingly ashamed of what she's had said, so she was unable to notice the shining grin on my face that came with the explosion of glee I had felt in my heart and stomach.

I carefully thought about my reply like Jade has asked, and decided to use my fingers to lift her chin and leant in for a kiss. As my head moved in Jade stared me straight in the eye with her lovely blue – green eyes.

When our lips met it felt like we were being transported to another world, one in which nothing mattered other than this moment, as if Jade and I could stay in the moment forever. Our hairs intertwined as the wind blew them in all directions and we continued to kiss in the moonlight. It was the most perfect experience I'd ever had in my entire life, and I never wanted it to end, but after a while I decided to break the kiss off, Jade and I had so many more perfect moments like this to come.

Jade looked totally bewildered when my lips left hers, but in a good way, she looked the happiest I've ever seen her. She opened her mouth only slightly, seeming that she was struggling to accept that this was reality, and whispered to me,

"Good reply…" I leaned in for a second kiss, but only a short one this time, to seal the deal it would appear. I had never seen Jade like this, she was usually the one with bearings while I was in a world of my own, but this time we had reversed roles. It seemed Jade thought this was too good to be true, but I had been fantasizing about this moment for years, ever since I first remember having feelings for Jade. Just like I had planned, the night was utterly perfect, I wouldn't have changed anything, Jade and I spent the night kissing, cuddling, reminiscing, and talking about our feelings. It was the most perfect night ever, I only wanted one more thing tonight, and as if Jade could hear my thoughts, just as we were about to part ways, she took my hand and whispered,

"Will you be my girlfriend Cat Valentine?" I was stuck for words, I was even more happy than I was when she told me how she felt, I couldn't muster myself to make any sounds, so I answered her the same way I did earlier, with a passionate kiss, which ended my night with Jade perfectly.

* * *

On the way home one thing did manage to falter my inevitable smile slightly, when I caught sight of the time, 12:05. My parents were going to kill me, on a school night too, hopefully they will have gone to bed early and I can sneak in and pretend I was there the whole time.

When I arrived home the door was locked, I rummaged through my bag for my keys, but of course, I'd forgotten them. I sighed at the sky which made me notice that Frankie's window was open, if I could manage to climb up the drainpipe I could get in, Frankie wouldn't tell my parents if I woke him up.

I managed to navigate my way up the drainpipe, possibly flashing a view of my underwear under my dress to anyone that might have been looking through their window across the street, but I didn't care, I was too happy.

I reached the window and climbed into the pitch – black room, tripping slightly and falling on to the floor, I realised that I had made quite a loud noise and Frankie was awake and shuffling around his room in the dark, I was just about to apologise for waking him when I heard him yell,

"Stop! Thief!" I didn't have time to correct him before I heard a loud smash and felt a searing pain in the top of my scalp. I felt the back of my head become slightly wet with a warm liquid as I began to pass out…

**A/N: Yeah I wasn't actually planning on making this end in a cliffhanger, but I don't want my chapters to be super long, so sorry I took a couple days to write this, please review, I haven't got a bad review yet so I must be awesome!**


	6. Chapter 6 'Red Velvet'

Chapter 6: 'Red Velvet'

**A/N: Okay so I had another couple days off, I have exams coming up etc. but I'm back with hopefully what's going to be a sizable chapter,perhaps with sexy time but I haven't decided yet. Just in case there is, this classes as a warning. Okay so thanks to everyone that's beenreviewing and the one person who wished me a happy birthday that was great, please continue to review.**

**OH! Disclaimer, i'll copy and paste this onto every chapter: I don't own shit.**

I opened my eyes what felt like years later in a delirious haze with my head against the wet, previously beige carpet in Frankie's room. The light was now on and I craned my neck up to see him stood over me on the phone,

"Yeah ambulance please." I heard him say to the operator, his voice shaky and urgent, he was shifting from foot to foot. I pressed my hands to the floor and used whatever might I had left to lift myself up slightly to see a large, deep red puddle on the velvet carpet, where my head had been previously. I let out an involuntary groan as I strained myself to roll over onto my back, my head felt like it was on fire, and it was throbbing painfully too. As I let gravity do the rest of the work after lifting myself onto my side, I felt sharp pieces of something hard digging into my back that instantly made me jolt upward. I quickly regretted jolting upward as my head began to pound even harder, as if my brain was playing chicken with my skull.

"Cat! You're awake!" Frankie had obviously heard my agonising groans and noticed that I'd rolled over, he was off the phone by now so he bent down to lift me up, which didn't require much effort as he was pretty strong and I weighed about as much as a feather.

"How long was I out?" I managed to vocalise, struggling to even thing with the excruciating pain I was experiencing.

"Only like a minute, I'm so sorry I hurt you, I thought you were a robber." Frankie sat me down next to him on his bed, he was still cradling my head like it was something precious, "I called an ambulance for you."

"What did you hit me with Frankie? It really really hurt." I used all my effort to get up from the bed and stagger over to the mirror, slightly dizzy no doubt from the loss of blood to Frankie's carpet.

"A plant pot." Frankie said at a murmur. "It was the first thing I could find in the dark."

"Wow Frankie, you really did some damage." I croaked, looking at my scalp in the mirror, the blood had spread across all the top of my head, so my hair was a velvet red colour, which reminded me of when Jade gave me that cupcake a couple of weeks ago. This thought managed to bring a smile to my face through the pain. It left my face as a realisation occurred in my still aching mind, why were my Mom and Dad not in the room to look after me?

"Frankie, where's Mom and Dad?" I caught his eye in the mirror.

"I guess the noise didn't wake them, it was definitely loud enough, but they must have their earplugs in or something, wow I'm gonna be in so much trouble."

The trigger word caused me to think about how much trouble I was going to be in, obviously they were going to ask why I was climbing through Frankie's window at this time. My thoughts were interrupted by Frankie's voice, he was now stood over by the window,

"The ambulance is here, are you gonna be alright to get down there by yourself while I wake Mom and Dad, here's a towel for the blood. I know I'm not being very helpful but I'm just worried what Mom and Dad are gonna say."

"Yeah no worries Frankie, thanks." I took the towel and pressed it against my head which sent a searing pain right down my spine, I whined slightly at the discomfort, and started to head downstairs. My brother wasn't his usual self in these situations, he was pretty efficient, as opposed to normal, when he was always doing something crazy and irrational.

I left the house and got in the ambulance, texting Jade to let her know and telling her to meet me in the hospital.

* * *

**Jade's POV: **Ever since I had gotten home I had been laid in bed smiling at the ceiling, _it's disgusting_. Despite being Jade West I was actually happy that I was happy, sure I hate smiling usually, but this time I let it go, Cat had genuinely made my life pleasurable. My good mood however, didn't last long, same as always, as about 20 minutes after gotten home, my room was filled with light emanating from my cell phone that was at the side of my bed. _I hate light. _I lazily rolled over to reach for my Pear phone, the smile on my face being instantly replaced by a look of concern and anger as I saw what Cat had texted me.

'Had an accident when I got home, I'm okay though! Meet me at the hospital as soon as you can Jade! Love, your kitten. Xx' I reread the text dozen times, frozen in position from the shock and worry that was threatening my usual composure.

When I finally regained the ability to move my legs, I snatched my keys that I had put on bedside table and raced down the stairs and out of the door to my car. I didn't care if I had woken my Dad and his Wife, if they were even home that is.

I fired up the engine of my car and made it to the hospital in what must have been a world record, my heart was thudding against my chest in anticipation of what might have happened.

_I never want any harm to come to my kitten. _I was angry with whatever had hurt her, even if it was something unavoidable, not caused by anyone, I was still furious, I just wanted to see her huge brown eyes, take her into my arms and make sure nothing bad ever happens to her.

I parked totally wonky in the hospital car park and darted out into the hospital, nothing mattered at this point other than Cat's wellbeing. I pushed my way to the front of the queue and reception and demanded she tell me where Cat Valentine was immediately. The woman cowered at the sound of my threatening voice and feebly attempted to respond.

"I- I'm sorry miss, we only allow visitors 9 am until 6 pm. You're going to have to wait until the morning." The woman croaked, barely audibly, she was clearly scared for her life, that's the way I liked people to be when I talked to them. My patience was wearing deadly thin as I gritted my teeth preparing a response for the woman standing between me and the only thing that mattered to me.

"Listen here you scrawny bitch! You either tell me where my girlfriend is, or I climb back there and beat the living fuck out of you until you do!" I screamed in the woman's face, attracting some attention as two burly men came up behind me and lifted me up. The men took me by surprise and I had little time to react before they threw me on the other side of them, standing in between me and the reception lady.

The men were hugely built, wearing security guard outfits and stood shoulder to shoulder with each other.

"Miss, we're going to have to ask you to calm down, or leave. We could call the cops on you for that display you just gave us right there, but we thought we'd ask nicely." The larger of the two men grunted at me.

"Don't patronise me you ugly gargoyle! Just let me in to see my girlfriend right now before I plough through the both of you!" I didn't wait for a reply, nothing

was going to stand in my way, Cat meant far too much to me. I attempted to ram through the huge brick walls that were the two security guards stood in front of me, only to hear one of them shout,

"Shock her!" I then noticed something I had failed to notice a second ago, one of the guards had a taser at his side and he took it out of the holster and jabbed it into my ribs. I felt a combination of burning and exploding sensations erupt inside my body from where the shock had emanated from, as all my muscles spasmed rapidly, causing me to collapse on the floor and black out.

* * *

I woke up in an unfamiliar room in bed, the interior decorated horribly, a sickly pink colour draped the walls. I was in a soft comfortable bed, hooked up to a heart monitor, it was this initial shock that caused me to recall the recent events. As soon as this realisation hit me I tried to jump out of bed but I was too battered up to even move properly, that guard must have really had the juice turned up when he shocked me. My stomach struggled to tense when I leaned up, clearly my muscles were still in shock and unable to support me, so I decided to lay back down, Cat would have to wait, usually I'd fight to the death for her, but my body wasn't giving me the option.

I turned my head as much as possible to see the clock, 7am it read. I'd been out for like six hours. I grabbed the bed remote and mashed the nurse button to get someone as hard as my debilitated muscles would allow. Moments later a short, plump, middle aged woman walked around the curtain to my bed and asked what my problem was. Being me, I didn't take too kindly,

"What's my problem? My problem is that your air headed security guard shocked me into a stupor when all I wanted was to visit my girlfriend!" She looked shocked at that word, so I decided to freak her out further, "Yeah that's right, I said girlfriend, now help me out of bed and take me to her, because no one has ever been less productive than you are right now!" The woman shifted uncomfortably under my wrath, which brought a weak smile to my face. She attempted nervously to respond,

"Uhm, what's your, uh, friend's name?" The woman uttered.

"Cat Valentine, she's my GIRL friend." I continued to take pleasure in her unease. The woman looked down at her file, she was doing her best to avoid making eye contact with my icy blue eyes that were burning a hole into the side of her face.

"Oh, actually it says here that she got let out about an hour ago, it was easy to patch her up and her parents soon came to get her. With you it won't be so

easy, it says here that you're going to have to rest until tonight, I'm… sorry?" The woman was unsure of her reply, trying to determine whether I was going to explode at her again, honestly, so was I. I decided to give the woman a break, shouting at her further wouldn't get me anywhere, plus I was kinda pleased that Cat was okay.

"Very well, you may go." I dismissed the woman who hastily scurried off on her way, I was glad that Cat was alright, and she'd no doubt visit me as soon as she heard what happened. _Wait, how could she hear what happened, no one knew I was here except me, fuck. _Okay so this was great, I was clearly going to miss school, and no one knew where I was, I had to wait all day to get out of this place, fantastic.

I've always thought it was pretty dumb how cell phones don't work in hospitals, really gets on my nerves, and this one time it was the thing that was forcing me to be in this prison, that, and the fact that my muscles were crippled.

I finally decided I may as well rest up while I have the chance, worrying about it wouldn't get me anywhere, plus I guess I could see Cat when I got out tonight.

* * *

I woke up at 5 pm to the sound of someone walking around the booth I was in. I turned over on to my other side, my body much more able after that rest, to see a fairly short girl with a head of lovely red velvet hair facing away from me inspecting the pictures that children had drawn and hung on the wall here.

"Can I help you?" I said with a slight edge to my voice, irritated by the stranger that had invaded my booth while I was sleeping, even if she did have beautiful hair. The girl squealed and turned to face me, revealing that she wasn't just some random person, she was the most beautiful girl in the world. As she turned around her apparently newly dyed locks swung around her shoulder, now straight where there used to be curls, it suited her more than words can describe, her beauty made me utterly speechless, literally.

"Cat, I, uh-" _No – one made Jade West speechless, once again, Cat is the single exception. _Before I had chance to finish my sentence anyway, the red head dived on to my bed into an incredibly tight hug, I was pleased that I had regained feeling in my arms and was able to return the hug to Cat, happy to finally have her back in my arms and able to detect her scent that I had missed so much, _she really is turning me into a total wuss, I guess it's too late to go back now, plus I'm enjoying it far too much. _My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Cat's angelic voice, _I miss hearing her sing. _

"How are you Jade? I've been worried sick since your doctor called me, he said that you got electrocuted because you were trying to get past the security guards to see me, that is soo sweet! Once my brother got electrocuted, but it was because he was trying to dive over an electric fence without touching it, I tried to tell him that six feet high was too big to jump over, but he did it anyway…" I waited for Cat to come back to earth so I could ask her the billion and one questions that were on my mind. When she'd finished her story she looked back at me with her huge beautiful brown eyes, so I asked her the two main thingsthat took priority in my mind.

"Cat, why were you in hospital? And why is your hair red?" Cat furrowed her eyebrows at my questions in that cute way she does when she's confused, as if she had forgotten the events from the last twelve hours herself.

"Oh yeah! Well when I got home I'd forgot my house keys so I climbed up the pipe into Frankie's room, but he thought I was a robber so he hit me over the head with a plant pot, it bled a lot and it hurt a lot but it wasn't so bad. When I saw the red in my hair it reminded me of when you made me that cupcake on the first day back at school. That was so nice of you, did you know that you liked me back then? The cupcake was great, it was so creamy and –" I rolled my eyes at Cat's tiny attention span,

"Cat! Focus." She quickly looked straight back at me out of her daydream and continued the story,

"So Frankie called me an ambulance and I texted you on the way to the hospital, the doctor gave me stitches, see?" Cat bent forward and showed me her scalp, she had a few stitches and honestly it looked like Frankie had hit her pretty hard, he was nuts. But he was always like a big brother to me too. It was then I realised that the colour surrounding what Cat was showing me was bright red and she had still not told me why, not that I was complaining, it looked absolutely adorable on her, but I was still curious.

"So Cat, you dyed your hair?" She lifted her head back up and gazed into my soul a third time, making me feel butterflies in my stomach.

"Oh yeah! So when I remembered how you said I should dye my hair velvet red, I decided to do it as a present to you for asking me to be your girlfriend! So Andre dropped me at the hairdressers down the street after school, it looks great dontcha think?" Cat did her innocent smile at me unintentionally. I was still stuck for words at her never ending beauty.

"Yeah Cat, it looks… wow…" My voice trailed off, Cat looked ecstatic to hear my approval though, so I didn't need to say anymore. Cat filled the momentary silence.

"So, it's about time we got you home right? I brought you some clothes from your wardrobe at my house, they're on that other chair over there." Cat motioned over to the other side of my bed as she took a seat in the chair on her side.

"Well I thought you'd be able to get them for me with your non – electrocuted legs Cat." I joked, getting up from my bed and bending over to get the clothes she'd brought for me thoughtfully.

"Well there's a reason I made you get them." Cat said in her flirtatious voice, but followed it up with a cute innocent giggle. As I heard the words leave her mouth I felt a cold draught down the back of my body and it quickly occurred to me that I was wearing one of those robes they put hospital patients in that have no back. Cat just tricked me into giving her a front seat view of my naked ass, that was awfully out of character for her, I quickly turned around to her with a cheeky smile.

"Cat! That wasn't fair!" I was still smiling at her flirtatiously, slightly aroused that Cat had that idea in her mind.

"Well I saw the opportunity and I took it!" Cat giggled at me and bit her lip in a horny school girl way. I didn't know she had it in her. I quickly went into the bathroom to get changed and escape from the inevitable throbbing that was starting to occur between my thighs. A thought crossed my mind while I was getting changed.

"So Cat, you never told me who you were dreaming about that night when I stayed at your house." I teased with a smile.

"I think you know by now Jadey!" Cat didn't seem fazed by my attempt to tease her, so I decided to follow up with a serious question.

"So, we didn't really get chance to talk about the last few weeks, I mean now it's obvious that you've been flirting with me, but I didn't realise how obvious it was until now, how long have you been crushing on me?" I walked out of the bathroom to see the kitten sat with her legs crossed playing with her amazing hair.

She looked up at me to respond, but seemed slightly uncomfortable this time.

"Honestly Jade, I've like totally loved you since I started having romantic feelings, you were my first crush." Cat blushed as she struggled to get the words out. Well I guess that explains why she didn't have any boyfriends. "I tried to deny it at first, if anyone knew I was into girls, especially my parents, they'd be so disappointed, but eventually it got to the point where I couldn't stop thinking about you, so I vented all my feelings to Frankie." Normally I hated sappy, romantic stories, but hearing Cat utter those words was totally adorable. _I really do love her. _

Despite everything I'd worked so hard to achieve in my life being Jade West, Cat had managed to tear it all down and get straight to my emotions. I had to tell her how I felt right then I always struggled to express true emotions though, other than anger, I sucked it up and told Cat what I could,

"I really do love you, kitten. I may have not realised it until recently, but I do know that you've always been special to me, more than Beck ever was or anyone else." At these words Cat looked up from the floor into my eyes and raced across the room to me to pull me into a passionate kiss which made my heart miss a couple of beats. My lips gyrated perfectly against Cat's, as if the world was created for me to experience this perfect moment. The seconds felt like hours and I never wanted this amazing instant to end.

Unfortunately, it was interrupted by someone that I would have been happy to see, had he appeared five seconds earlier and not ruined my perfect moment. Andre had slid open the booth and was stood there with his mouth agape, seemingly unable to comprehend what he had witnessed. I'd forgotten that Cat didn't drive, someone must have brought her, thank god it was Andre, I really didn't want anyone I didn't trust to know about me and Cat just yet.

Cat broke the awkward silence, I was still holding her, but we were both staring at Andre who was just staring back from me to Cat and back again, still totally shocked.

"Uhm, oh yeah Andre, I forgot to mention that me and Jade are dating now, but don't tell anyone yet, right Jade?" Cat said with an awkward smile and turned to face me, her face close enough to mine that I could feel her warm breath on my cheek, which sent shivers down my spine.

"Right Cat, got it Andre?" I said sternly. Andre just nodded his head, still in a state of shock, confusion, and no doubt slightly turned on, I mean, Cat and I weren't exactly the least attractive girls in the world.

"I'm gonna go wait in the car…" Andre winced and walked away with a look of surprise still on his face. I turned back to Cat, our lips still inches away from each other,

"Let's get going I guess then." Still slightly pissed that Andre had ruined our perfect moment, i gave Cat a peck on the lips and we walked to the reception holding hands. Luckily I could be discharged from the hospital as long as I had someone with me, so they let me go with Cat. When we got outside I told Andre that I'd take Cat home, and he told me that school wasn't on tomorrow because it was the principle's birthday, so he was having a party at his place, we were all invited as long as we brought our own alcohol. Seems like an irresponsible reason to have a day off school, but I wasn't complaining.

"So Cat, you want me to get your drinks for tonight again so your parents don't find out?" I asked her in the car on the way home, Cat had never been much of a drinker, she was far too innocent, but she always tried anyway, she didn't like people thinking she was innocent and felt like she had to prove herself. I always looked after her when she got a little drunk.

"KayKay!" Cat said with a smile.

"Well I'm gonna take a ten pack of beers, you can have a couple if you want." Cat didn't need much to get drunk at all, I was always happy to share, I, on the other hand was a hardened drinker, I learned that from my Dad.

"Sounds good!" Cat squealed, seemingly excited for the night ahead. I deliberately continued driving past Cat's street to my house. "Jade, you missed the turn in." Cat notified me, how cute.

"I know that Cat, you're coming to mine, just text your Dad to tell him you're staying at mine and you can get everything you need out of your wardrobe at my house, anyway, we need some alone time so I can pay you back for making me bend over earlier." I looked at Cat out of the corner of my eye and raised an eyebrow, she seemed excited by my words. Cat was definitely not as innocent as she had me think.

* * *

We were barely through the door to my house before the short red head had me pinned against the wall and was attacking my with aggressive kisses, occasionally stopping to nibble my neck and causing me to let out slight involuntary moans. It had been quite a long time since I'd been touched this way by anyone, so when Cat's hand began to slide down my chest and stomach and began to play with the top of my jeans, I could feel myself starting to get a little wet already.

_This is not happening, I'm the dominant one, I should be the one making her helpless like this. _With that thought I shoved Cat away from me and onto the couch, where I proceeded to straddle her hips and kiss her seductively. _This is more like it. I'm in control now._ I lifted the straps from Cat's dress off her shoulders and began to kiss down her chest, while climbing off her so my other hand could wander up her thigh, feeling the heat emanating from my final goal.

After every touch of my tongue on Cat's chest and neck I heard a moan escape her lips, she was already trying to position her hips to make my hand reach the top of her thighs faster. I decided to appease her efforts by swiftly sliding my hand up her dress and begin to stroke her center through her underwear, she spread her legs allowing me to do so. Cat's head was thrown back in pleasure and anticipation already at this point, as I could feel the moisture escaping through her underwear on to my hand, which was an incredible turn on for me.

Just as I reached up and began to tug at the top of her underwear I heard the door open, it was Andre, interrupting a fantastic moment yet again, fortunately, he came through the door first and so Cat and I were able to pretend that nothing was happening by the time the other cronies reached the door. Andre was just stood there with a smirk, pleased by what he'd just seen apparently.

"So you guys ready to go? We're all going early to help Andre set up." Whorey Tori exclaimed in her irritating pitch, she was stood next to Beck, obviously. I turned to Cat, who's cheeks were almost as red as her hair, so I decided to answer for her.

"Yeah whatever, we'll just get our stuff and we'll meet you at Andre's." You could sense the irritated tone in my voice, but I didn't care.

"Your hair looks great by the way Cat." That creep Robbie said. _How dare he compliment my girlfriend? _To my delight, the puppet he carried decided to insult him as a result of his unwanted outburst.

"Yeah, her hair looks like your face whenever you're around girls Robbie!" Even cat laughed at this, Robbie's inability to socialise was always a great topic for comedy.

"Okay then, we'll see you two soon!" Andre said on his way out of the door. Cat turned to face me, "Well, that sucked, I was really enjoying myself…" The fact that Cat was enjoying herself turned me on again slightly, but we didn't have time for that.

"Yeah me too kitten, we'll have to make up for it some other time." Cat nodded and we gathered our things to set off to Andre's.

**A/N: Okay thus ends the longest chapter yet, hope you guys liked it, I did, but I say that about all the chapters. Anyway, decided against the full on sex scene, it'll be there next chapter definitely, I'll update when I can I just have a lot of things on my plate right now. Please review, thanks! **


	7. Chapter 7 'The Cobra'

Chapter 7: 'The Cobra'

**A/N: I'm back, sorry for the wait but I'm right in the middle of exams so I have no time for anything. Sexy time in this chapter so reader's discretion is advised. Nothing else to say other than please review and enjoy!**

**OH! Disclaimer, i'll copy and paste this onto every chapter: I don't own shit.**

Cat and I arrived outside Andre's house to hear booming music and see strobe lights through the window already. Looks like Andre's gone all out. Andre always threw the best parties, it was at one of those very parties that I first hooked up with Beck. By hooked up with, I mean I got too drunk and slept with him after we'd only spoken a couple of times at school before. But hey, everyone accepts it because they know how broken I am, or was, before I met the love of my life. Speaking of which, she had been sat awful quiet next to me since I pulled up at Andre's. She had that adorable look she had whenever she was concentrating, eyebrows furrowed together, pouting her lips and staring into to space. I would have given her a kiss there and then if she hadn't turned to me and spoken,

"So run the rules by me one more time please Jade." She uttered to me, struggling to grasp simple concepts same as always. 'The rules' were a few guidelines I'd set down for Cat whenever she gets drunk at a party, I liked to look after her, plus I'd added a few more since she became my girlfriend.

"Okay, rule 1 is that whenever you want an alcoholic drink you come to me and ask, and I decide if you're in a fit state. Rule 2 is that when I say you've had too much, you've had too much and you need to drink some water. Rule 3 is that if there is drama of any kind, a fight or argument for example, you stand behind me and stay there until I say different. Rule 4 is that if a boy tries to hit on you, you tell me straight away. Rule 5 is that if I'm not there at the moment for whatever reason, you go to Andre for rules 1, 2, 3 and 4." I told Cat like she was a 9 year old again, I could still see those brown curls on that adorable girl I'd met all those years ago, who had grown into this beautiful figure I see before me right now.

"So what about the new rules Jade?" She was referring to the rules I'd laid down now that we were a couple, I wasn't letting anything harm her, ever, or anything take her off me.

"Rule 6, no one must know that we're dating, not yet anyway, so we act just like we were before that while anyone is around other than Andre, so no matter how drunk you get you don't say anything to anyone." This rule may have seemed a little shallow, but as everyone knows, I don't care what anyone thinks, so I hadn't laid down this rule for that reason. The reason was to protect Cat, if people knew she was gay, who knows what kind of abuse she'd get, I wanted to keep her from how cruel people can be, to protect her innocence."Finally, rule seven, stay in my eyesight at all times, okay?" Cat seemed satisfied,

"Kaykay! I like it when you look after me Jade." She looked into my eyes with a bright grin.

"I like it too, now give me a kiss to get me through a night without being able to touch you properly." I smiled and Cat obliged without a word, bringing her lips to mine with considerable force and twirling my blue strand of hair that came down the side of my face with her fingers. After a few perfect seconds I broke the kiss, and we got out of the car and walked up the drive.

Cat stopped at Andre's front door and knocked, which even I couldn't hear over the music, then she began to stare at the floor and wait patiently. _How cute. _I reached past her and pushed the door open, letting her enter before me and staring at her perfect ass as she walked in, I haven't sex in a while okay?

I lugged in my bag which was heavy from all the beer I had in it and dropped it down on the end of Andre's couch next to a few unfamiliar faces. The people looked up from their activities at me, which irritated me, so I told them to move in an aggressive tone and they swiftly obliged. I sat down where they previously were and looked over the room at my Cat, who was looking beautiful as ever, mingling with those other people we call 'friends'.

Looking at her now, and seeing her turn to me and flash a lovely grin made me feel like I wish I'd stayed at home with her tonight. Sure I loved to party, I loved getting wasted as much as the next guy, but when Cat was in my life, all I ever wanted was to just spend one on one time with her, cuddling, kissing and just being with each other. _I don't care if I'm turning into a sappy romantic, it's good for Cat and I want her to be happy. _While staring at my lover and losing myself deep in thought, I almost didn't notice the random guy approach her and seemingly begin to flirt. Almost. I couldn't blame him, he thought she was single, she was absolutely perfect in every way, who wouldn't hit on her? But that wasn't the point, anyone who hit on Cat was a straight up dick, because Jade West says so. After the guy eventually wandered off, Cat wandered straight over to me and obeyed rule 4, telling me that a boy had hit on her.

"So that guy just asked me out, his name is Kyle. He seems nice enough, so I politely told him that I didn't want to go out with him." Cat smiled at me, apparently feeling a sense of accomplishment, a smile almost emerged on my face that the whole situation had been handled the way I wanted it to be, but I was still furious, despite the fact that the boy was innocent.

"What a dick, he thinks he has the right to just hit on you whenever the fuck he wants." I saw Cat trying not to flinch at my curse words.

"Please don't shout at him Jade, let's just have a good time, for me?" Cat placed a small hand on my lap, which sent an ice cold feeling throughout my entire body, followed by a rush of heat emanating from her delicate touch.

"Fine, do you want a drink?" I smiled at Cat, not able to believe that I'd given in to her for the millionth time in the last week.

"Sure, toss me a can Jadey!" Cat exclaimed in her playful tone, apparently excited to get drunk. I was pretty positive that Cat hated the taste of alcohol, but she'd never admit it, she never wanted any aspect of her life to indicate that she was innocent and child – like, but just by looking at her and how adorable she is, everyone could tell at the very instant they saw her anyway. I reached into my bag and handed Cat a drink, she happily opened it and wondered away to mingle.

Only a few seconds after Cat had left, another person came to sit by me, who's cologne was all too familiar. Without even looking up I addressed the person,

"What do you want Beck?" I rolled my eyes.

"I just want to talk, we haven't spoken since we split up, at all. I miss you." He seemed sincere, but I was too smart to trust anyone.

"We didn't split up, you dumped me."

"Yeah well, whatever, I still miss you." I smiled that I had set him back.

"Fuck you Beck, you can't dump me out of the blue and then come up to me talking shit, you probably just want to get laid and think I'll put out." I was actually starting to get angry now, he didn't have the right to say these things to me now that I had got to happy place in my life.

"No, Jade, I really mean it, I made a mistake by dumping you. I want you back." My blood was boiling at this point, I didn't even realise that I was shouting now.

"Beck I said fuck you, and I meant it, you better get out my face before my fist enters your face. I don't want you back, I don't even have any feelings for you any more, you're just another ex – boyfriend that I'm happy to leave behind." And I really did mean every one of those words. At some point during my shouting I had stood up, and when I saw the look of upset on his face that I had caused, I felt a sense of accomplishment. I then realised that at some point during our conversation the music had stopped, and so the whole room was looking at me, seemingly frightened, apart from Cat, who was beaming at me with a huge smile across the room, usually she didn't like it when I shouted at people, but this time she liked the cause for it. As the whole room continued to stare at us, Beck began to look really upset and embarrassed, which made me happy, so I turned the music back on, and wondered away to mingle.

* * *

A few drinks later the party was still booming, even more people were here than before, which I didn't think was even possible since it was difficult to move earlier with all the sweaty dancing bodies everywhere. When sober, I had been getting really pissed on the occasion that someone bumped into me, of course, since it was me they'd quake in their boots and apologise immediately, however, now that I'd had about 7 cans of beer my judgement had been altered, and I had inadvertently become someone that Cat liked to call, 'Jolly Jadey' which again would no doubt aggravate me while sober, but I liked it now.

Cat had had a mere 2 cans of beer and was twice as incapacitated as myself, which meant that there was one can left in my bag, which I had to distribute sensibly. Anyway, now that there were people everywhere throughout the party, not only was it impossible to get anywhere or see anything, but people were bumping into me 24/7. I didn't mind so much, being Jolly Jadey I was a lot more forgiving.

I hadn't seen Beck since the incident which was good, I didn't want him around causing shit for me and my lovely kitten. Speaking of which, I hadn't seen her for a while either. My stomach dropped as an absurd thought flashed through my mind, it was quickly dismissed by my logic. My logic had been clouded lately by emotions, explaining the reason I had just thought that Cat might be somewhere with Beck, but it was Cat that was causing the clouded logic, so I didn't mind I guess. I pondered a thought for a moment and being in a drunken stupor I decided to text Cat to find out the answer. I re read the drunken text a few times before deciding, 'fuck it' and just sending it anyway. The text basically was to ask if Cat was bisexual or totally gay, which we hadn't actually discussed before, I knew that I was bisexual, because I honestly still found some guys attractive, none of them were anything next to my Cat though, so it didn't matter. I soon got a text back that read,

'I guess I'm bisexual, but you're the only one I've ever really liked, so I'm not a hundred per cent certain.' There were various mistakes in there from Cat being not in a fit state to communicate, but that was the general idea of the message. I sat down on Andre's couch next to a couple that were practically having sex right in the middle of everyone to text Cat back, just to ask if she's having a good time, but I got one back saying she's kinda busy, but wouldn't tell me why.

Normally I'd think cool and rationally in these kind of situations, but the clouded logic coupled with my drunken haze caused me to set off on a warpath to figure out just why Cat was so busy. I shoved the randomers out of my way to get upstairs, the bedrooms were the first place I thought to look. I barged into Andre's parent's room which was the first one at the top of the stairs to find some guy getting a blow job on their bed. _Lucky him. _I shut the door on their shocked faces and proceeded to Andre's room, the door of which was ajar enough for me to see in and listen and sure enough, I could see Beck and Cat sat on the bed.

Beck had his head in his hands and Cat was sat with her hand resting on his back, but in a friendly way, for now. Beck looked really depressed, genuinely upset, which i'm assuming was caused by my rejection, I decided to eavesdrop while neither of them could see me and wait to see if Beck was actually doing anything wrong, normally I would have stormed straight in, being me, but I didn't want to offend Cat, so I patiently listened.

"But you broke up with her Beck, you passed up your chance now it's… someone else's turn with her." Cat's words were slurred terribly and she could hardly even sit up still, she really was drunk.

"Yeah but that's not the point Cat, I just really want her back, I totally regret it now." I wasn't used to seeing Beck like this, he always had perfect cool and composure, but he was breaking down. I had no sympathy for him though, like Cat said, he had his chance and he passed it up.

"Well Beck you can't have her back now I'm afraid, the sooner you come to terms with that the better, I'm sorry. You need to find someone else." Cat was always very good at consoling people, she was the most caring person I knew, even when she was in this state, it was so adorable that she would get so drunk from only 2 cans of beer, I didn't know that was even possible.

"Someone else like who?" Beck was still staring at the ground, Cat focused on the side of his face.

"I dunno, just someone else, you're a good looking guy Beck, it shouldn't be hard for you." I was pleased that Cat said that in a friendly way, not in her flirty voice. Beck apparently didn't realise this as he looked up now for the first time since I was watching, into Cat's eyes, Cat stared back with her confused look.

_Wait a second, there's no way that he's going to… _Sure enough, as if Beck had heard my thoughts, he began to move his head towards Cat, who was sat looking as shocked as I was, apparently too shocked to move her head away as Beck's got closer, this moment felt almost as if it was in slow motion. _I'm not going to let this happen._

Cat noticed me storming into the room before I even noticed, my legs had activated almost automatically to rescue my lover. Cat looked like a deer caught in a car's headlights staring at me with wide eyes as I was her knight in shining armor sweeping in to rescue her. But I was far from a noble knight as I raced into the room seeing nothing but red anger at the boy who I supposedly once loved and trusted, who was now about to kiss the girl who he thought was my best friend. Just as his lips collided with Cat's for a split second, my fist collided with his face. I hit him with very considerable force with all the emotion behind my right hook, so he was thrown back on to the bed with a cry of pain. I saw the look of horror on Cat's face, she hated violence especially when I was involved, but I felt a sense of accomplishment anyway, but I hadn't let out all my anger in that instant, Beck was going to pay. I reached for his hair and tugged on it with all my might to drag him into a standing position, he had one hand over his face which he moved away to reveal a swollen bloody nose. I was proud of my work, he still seemed to stunned to retaliate in any way, but I didn't have time to wait because of the adrenaline racing through my veins.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing trying to kiss Cat? It's Cat, do you not know how fragile and innocent she is, you can't just make her your rebound you dick!" Cat cringed at almost every part of my yelling but didn't stop me like she usually would if she disapproved.

"Cat is MY ...uh... Best friend, what gives you the right to think you can just move in on her? You know almost as much as me what Cat's like, it's a good job she's got me here to protect her, and she always will have. I'm gonna be the one who's always there to protect her from mindless fuck ups like you!" I emphasized the phrase fuck ups with a blistering kick to Beck's balls, which seemed to physically lift him off the ground, I was that angry. Beck screamed out in agony as he crashed into the bed with his hands holding his area that I had gladly just tenderised. Being Jade West, I didn't feel any aspect of remorse, so I smiled as I looked at my work, Cat however, had gasped and was stood in a state of shock with her hands over her mouth. I decided to finish my job by comforting her.

"Are you okay Cat?" I walked over to her and placed a hand on her hip.

"Yeah I'm fine! That was awesome!" Cat was clearly very drunk, it just wasn't her to appreciate something like that, she would normally cry at the slightest conflict or violence. It made me smile however that Cat appreciated my work too.

"But I'm so so sorry Jade, for two things!" Cat looked genuinely concerned that I might be angry at her.

"What do you possibly have to be sorry for?" I tilted my head at Cat involuntarily.

"Well firstly, I didn't pull away from Beck's kiss, I was just so shocked and bewildered and I didn't know what to do, I didn't want to upset him and then I was so grateful when you walked through the door…" Cat continued to rant, she was clearly very worried about what I was going to think of her.

"Cat it's fine, I understand honest, what's the other thing?" At some point in her rant I had pulled Cat out into the corridor to leave that dick to writhe in his well-deserved pain.

"Well, when you were fighting with Beck I didn't follow rule 3 and stand behind you, but it'll never happen again Jade honest, please don't hate me!" Cat flung herself into my arms almost in tears, I lifted up her head and gave her a soft peck on the lips.

"Don't worry Cat, everything's fine, while I'm here, nothing will ever hurt you, I'll always look after you, now let's get you a big drink of water and we'll head home, I don't want you having a hangover like last time." Cat looked joyful with my answer, and I was proud of myself for making her so happy, so she nodded and we headed downstairs. After getting cat a large drink of water and thanking Andre, Cat said bye to various other people and we left the door at 03:20am to walk to my house, fortunately I lived relatively near Andre so I could just walk back for my car in the morning. Cat and I stumbled through the door and fell on the living room carpet, trying to hold each other up, Cat had fell on top of me with her legs straddling my hips, luckily, no one was home.

When Cat came to her senses she looked at me with her flirty eyes and bit her lip, she then proceeded to nibble on my neck, honestly, at this point I was incredibly turned on due to having the most beautiful and sexy girl in the world on top of me gagging for satisfaction, but I still had my wits and better judgement about me which I was glad about.

I was definitely going to regret the decision I was about to make so much, my sexual frustration and lust for Cat were so overpowering, but it was all for the best. _I'm not about to take Cat's virginity while she's drunk, she's far too innocent for anything like this, it wouldn't be fair, I love her too much for that, our, and her first time is going to be special._

"Cat stop." My body screamed at my mind for making this decision, everything other than my conscience wanted to rip her clothes off right there and then.

"Why? Am I hurting you?" Cat furrowed her eyebrows at me as always.

"No Cat, I just don't think we're ready yet, I don't want to rush into anything and then regret it, I think we should talk about this before jumping straight into it." With every word that left my mouth my most sensitive areas throbbed aggressively, my mind was in a war against my body.

"Oh… Kaykay." Cat seemed really disappointed as she got off me but she understood. "I really really do want you thought Jade." Cat spoke the words without facing me. Her next words were filled with lust and honestly shocked me and turned me on even more, "And I will have you soon enough." With that, Cat walked away and headed up to my bedroom. After a few minutes I gathered my thoughts together and headed off to follow my lover to bed, she was already asleep when I got there, so I threw back the covers to find that the petite, innocent red head was completely naked in my bed. It took all my effort to not dive on her right there and then, she had clearly done this to tease me though, I smiled, got into bed with her and kissed her on the forehead before going to sleep myself.

* * *

I woke up feeling not particularly hungover, because I was a hardened drinker, but incredibly tired, I could remember the important events from the night before, the fight with Beck and almost having sex with Cat, who's warm body was still nestled against mine as she slept. It was as I felt the texture of what was pressed against me that put forward the realisation that Cat will still totally naked, I quietly and slowly lifted back the quilt to get a good look without her waking up.

She was facing away from me, so as I pulled back the cover my eyes inspected every inch of her tanned back, slowly leading down to her small but perfectly shaped ass. I continued my descent to see her amazing tanned and toned thighs. I considered myself extremely lucky to be dating someone so perfect in every way.

At that moment she stirred slightly and I quickly threw the cover back down and buried my head in the pillow, like a child who had been caught doing something they shouldn't. Cat groaned and turned over to me, rubbing her eyes.

"Morning beautiful." I whispered as I leaned over to give her another kiss on the forehead, she giggled at my compliment. Cat laid there smiling at me as I reached down to place a gentle hand on her hip. Her face dropped as it occurred to her that she could feel my hand on her bare skin. Cat slid her hand under the quilt and rummaged around underneath as her cheeks turned scarlet. I decided to tease her a little,

"What's wrong?" I baited with a smirk.

"Um, nothing, could you get me a glass of water please?" Cat was clearly trying to get me out of the room because she was embarrassed about being naked. So I decided to tease her further, I began to slowly walk my fingers up and down her smooth skin, moving ever so closer to the inside of her thighs each time.

"Jade let's talk about last night." Cat said to me, suddenly instilled with confidence.

"Which part?" I smiled at her.

"Well firstly the part with Beck, thanks for protecting me. You were so fearless and venomous, but not in a bad way, it was amazing, you were like a Cobra protecting it's eggs with all it's might, thank you." A huge smile found its way onto my face. That was probably the most insightful thing Cat had ever said in her life.

"Anytime Kitten. I mean that literally, anytime you need me I will be there for you, always." Cat beamed at me with a beautiful smile.

"Second thing, I'm ready Jade, I'm sober now and I'm making my decision, I want to lose my virginity to you, I've been saving it for you all these years, I'm not the innocent little girl you think I am Jade, I can make my own decisions when I need to, and this is a decision I'm making." Before I could release another word Cat had tackled me into a warm embrace and brought our lips together in a very passionate kiss.

After a few seconds of our lips gyrating together in the most perfect moment of my life, she pried open my lips with her tongue. As our tongues met my heart was trying to jump out of my chest, I was struggling to breath under the feelings this girl was sending through my soul. Our tongues moved together in perfect harmony for quite some time, until Cat broke the kiss, but only to lift my shirt over my head as fast as she could so she could bring our tongues back to meet each other once again. Cat didn't waste any time as she reached behind me to unhook my bra in one swift motion with a single hand. She broke the kiss a second time after lifting off my bra and pushing me on to my back, this time for a different reason.

Cat began to kiss and nibble on my collarbone while her left hand made its way up the inside of my leg very slowly, the paired sensations immediately got my juices flowing, literally, as I could feel the warmth begin to spill out onto the jeans I hadn't taken off from the night before. Cat was moving UP my neck, which was unexpected, but not unwelcome, as she began to nibble on my earlobe, which I didn't know that I really really enjoyed until now. Cat began to move back down my neck and reached up to bite my lip, which made me draw in breath with anticipation. I wasn't sure why I was letting Cat be in charge right now, but I had been sexually frustrated for too long, I deserved this.

At this point her hand had reached its destination and began to stroke my extremely wet center with one finger through my jeans, she didn't apply much pressure with her finger, but it was enough to make me involuntarily buck my hips at every touch. Cat resumed her descent down the front of my upper body sending a feeling like an electric pulse to my toes and fingertips at every slight touch of her lips.

When she reached my chest, she began to gently tease my hardening nipples with her tongue, while continuing to apply pressure with her fingers on my most sensitive area. This caused several slight moans to escape my lips, at a low volume for the moment, but the sexual tension was building up inside me waiting to be released. Cat eventually took one of my nipples into her mouth and began to suck on it with considerable force, causing slight pain as she nibbled a little, which she knew would turn me on even more. _Damn, for a virgin this girl is amazing at teasing._

Cat was still naked, so at every slight movement she made I could feel her own breasts rubbing over my skin. After increasing the volume of my moans gradually, Cat began to kiss and lick down my stomach, with delicate touches of her mouth, just enough to make me writhe with the pleasure, but so lightly that I could only just feel her touch, as she reached the top of my jeans with her mouth she quickly unfastened them with one hand and dragged them down my legs, tossing them aside.

"Wow, you're really, uh, wet down here." Cat giggled, there must have been a pretty significant wet patch on my underwear at this point, honestly I wasn't even embarrassed, I wanted Cat beyond belief right now, and I just laid completely still clutching the bed in anticipation of her next move. Her next move, of course, was to swiftly pull down my underwear, tossing them onto the floor, and lick about an inch above where I wanted her to. _Wow, I've never been teased like this before, when she actually starts to pleasure me it's gonna take seconds to climax. _I slowly tilted my hips upwards to make her tongue be closer to the goal, but she quickly noticed this and pushed me back down hard with her hand.

"You're gonna pay for that I'm afraid…" Cat whispered to me in a very seductive tone, but I knew what she meant, and I knew she was going to wait even longer before delivering my satisfaction. As she licked all around the very place I wanted her to lick, my senses were heightened and I could feel every single slight touch.

Cat eventually began to appease me slightly by stroking a single finger gently and lightly up and down my inner lips, applying enough pressure to make me squirm under her mercy, she was clearly enjoying this, but I was unable to withstand much more, my body needed her now. I was a few seconds away from grabbing her head and forcing it between my thighs as hard as I could when she finally delved in with her tongue on her own, the initial contact of which caused me to let out a very loud moan and grip the bed as hard as I could.

Cat began her assault by gently swirling my clitoris with her tongue and putting the full length of a single finger into me. The pleasure just from this slight stimulation was too much for words to describe, I couldn't wait to see how she was going to continue her efforts. Cat kept this up for a while, occasionally swirling her tongue in a different direction, causing me to be constantly short of breath and my heart to be pounding the inner walls of my chest with quite some force. I wanted to ask for more, but I was unable to make any sounds other than meaningless moans right now, Cat had me in the palm of her hand in this moment.

A few seconds later, as if she had read my thoughts once again, Cat inserted another finger into me, and was doing her best efforts to massage my G – spot with everything she had, I could feel the orgasm building up inside of me as the redhead began to vigorously flick my clitoris with her tongue. My moans were turning into screams, I involuntarily tried to scream Cat's name a few times throughout the onslaught, but wasn't able to get the 'T' out at the end, as every 'Ca' turned into a loud moan.

Cat shifted from technique to technique for what felt like hours to me, but at a swift glance at the clock had been less than a couple of minutes. Cat had somehow become an expert at this even though she had never touched anyone like this before, she had got me this far, and one more slight change in her technique could push me over the edge into climax.

After a few seconds, Cat finally inserted a third finger into my body and put her whole mouth around my clitoris, applying slight suction which was the most pleasurable physical experience I'd ever had, I could feel a vast quantity of juices building up inside me as I rapidly approached my orgasm. I screamed until my voice cracked as Cat finally pushed me over the edge into blissful euphoria. I could feel my walls clenching against Cat's fingers with massive force behind them as I squirted my juice out mainly into Cat's mouth, something that had never happened to me before with anyone. I clawed at the bedding and arched my back as Cat continued stimulation to see me out through the best orgasm I'd ever had, and slowed down her efforts as I began to come down from my intense experience. I felt every single muscle throughout my body relax as I lay there, like a limp doll, unable to function properly at the hands of the love of my life, Cat Valentine.

The redhead finally emerged from between my legs to reveal that her face was drenched in my juices, but she looked satisfied with her work as I lay there panting and my chest physically moving from my powerful heartbeat.

"I think I need a towel!" Cat exclaimed as she put her hands on her hips and wandered over to the wardrobe. She bent over to get a towel which was an amazing sight, I wanted to pay her back for this as soon as possible, but not right now, I was absolutely worn out.

"So did you enjoy that?" Cat turned and smiled at me, wiping the liquid off her face.

"More than you can ever imagine." I managed to get out between breaths. "Where did you learn to do things like that?" Cat shifted uncomfortably at my question.

"Well…" Cat looked at the ground, as if she was ashamed at what she was about to say. "I practice the part with the fingers on myself, and I learned the rest from dirty movies on the internet." Cat's face turned bright red as she continued to stare at the ground. I laid there in shock at the realisation that the seemingly innocent girl I was dating, masturbated and watched porn. Cat looked up to notice my look of shock and awe, "Hey, I'm not as innocent as everyone thinks!" Cat walked over and nestled into me in bed, pulling the covers back over us.

"Yeah damn right you're not." And that statement was becoming more and more true by the minute, escpecially now that this had begun, Cat was going to be less and less innocent. _I really am a Cobra, I'm injecting her with my venom and poisoning her mind…_

**A/N: Wow! So there it is, sorry again I took so long to post this, I hope it's up to scratch I'm really worried about the sex scene, was I too graphic, was I not graphic enough? Anyway, I hope you all liked it and the next update will be about Friday of next week after my exams, please review, thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8 'The Calm Before the Storm'

Chapter 8: 'The Calm Before the Storm'

**A/N: PLEASE READ THIS: Some of the stuff in this chapter may not add up with the show, as in this, Cat has only just got red hair, but in the memories she describes she already had red hair in the show. But then again, Cat had red hair when she met Tori, but in this FanFic she didn't. So it's not strictly true to the storyline, but I'm sure you don't mind, I mean, Beck and Jade weren't broke up in this part of the story in the show, but I'm sure if you're reading this you don't mind that I broke them up. Warning, lots of sex in this chapter. Anyway, enjoy.**

**OH! Disclaimer, i'll copy and paste this onto every chapter: I don't own shit.**

**Cat's POV:** Jade and I had gone back to sleep after our, activities. I blushed at the mere thought of it. But I couldn't sleep, Jade had soon fallen into a deep sleep as usual, apparently tired from the thrill I hope I'd given her. That was the first time I'd ever touched anyone in a sexual way other than myself.

_What if she didn't like it? What if she was just pretending to like it to not hurt my feelings? _I was stricken by insecurity, something that Cat Valentine was not used to, I've always been a very confident girl, the prime example of this being how I used to flirt with almost any boy, even though I never even liked them. It was all to get Jade's attention.

One time the six of us, and Trina and Rex, who don't count as part of the group, went to the beach in Beck's RV. I got out to go to the bathroom, and when I came back another RV was parked right next to it so they couldn't get out. Normally, I would have tried to help any way I could, being me, but the day before I had gone to meet Jade at Beck's RV and walked in on them… Doing stuff… Seeing it hurt me beyond belief, but I couldn't let them see that, so I decided to get back at them by feigning ignorance.

I pretended that I hadn't noticed because I was flirting with a group of boys, who were happy to oblige. That way, when Jade finally got out of the RV, she'd see that I had blown them off to flirt with 4 boys, having a water fight with almost no clothes on. I hoped this would make her jealous, and I'm not sure if it worked, but she had her arm around me for the rest of the day, which was the most adorable thing ever.

Oh! I have another example. One time Tori decided to have the first ever prom at Hollywood Arts, it was a really nice idea, and she put a lot of effort into it, which made me feel bad because it ruined Jade's play which was supposed to be on the same night. Jade told me she was coming to the Prome anyway, which is the name Tori gave it to make it original, and so I set out to find myself a date that could potentially make Jade jealous.

I found a pretty muscular football player called Tug, he was a really nice guy for the whole night, being a total gentlemen, it made me feel guilty that I was using him to get to Jade.

However, afterwards when Tug was supposed to be taking me home, he drove me to somewhere completely different, where there was no one around, then he started trying to kiss my neck and put his hand up my dress. I screamed and quickly ran out of the car, Tug came after me trying to explain himself but I had called Jade and told her the street I was on. It didn't take long for Jade to get here and display some violence to my disapproval, I only wanted her to talk to him, but I guess I should have seen that coming.

Then Jade drove me back to my house and she stayed over for the night. Jade had always been the prime cause of insecurity in my life, if you give someone the key to your heart, you give them the power to make or break you as they please, even if that person doesn't know they have the key to your heart yet.

Oh! One time I saw this movie, The Breakfast Club, where a bunch of teenagers get Saturday detention and they do all sorts of bad things, it wasn't my type of movie, there were too many bad things in it, it made me hide my face all the way through. But something weird happened, our group of friends got Saturday detention, and it was just like the movie! In the movie one of the characters was harassing a girl for being a virgin the whole way through, which I thought was wrong, but they end up together at the end of the movie. When we got Saturday detention, Jade was harassing my for being a Vegan, but when she said it all I heard was virgin, since I am definitely not a Vegan, but Jade _knew _that I was a virgin. Anyway, jade and I ended up together too, how amazing is that?

Okay back to the present, enough about the past, I'm extremely happy in the present. I'm laid in bed with a sleeping beauty, who is also coincidentally naked, life could not get much better. I could feel the warmth emanating from Jade's pale, smooth skin. As much as I didn't want to get up, I wanted to surprise Jade when she woke up, so I slowly slid out of her grasp, walked over to the wardrobe and got out and pair of pyjama shorts and a baggy shirt.

I left jade in bed and went downstairs into the kitchen to cook her some pancakes. Hopefully her Dad wouldn't come home anytime soon. After I had finished I headed back upstairs with a plate of blueberry pancakes and a glass of pineapple juice, which I knew Jade was going to love! I nudged open the door with my foot which caused Jade to stir a little, and eventually reach up to rub her eyes. I had sat down beside her with the tray of love that I had prepared.

When she reached up to rub her eyes the blanket pulled down slightly to reveal Jade's above average size breasts, the site of which made me blush, despite having seen them before. After Jade had come around she apparently noticed my scarlet cheeks.

"Oh don't you act all innocent Valentine." Jade was already speaking flirtatiously. "Not after your performance earlier." She sat up to fully reveal her chest and toned stomach, stretching by arching her back to my viewing pleasure. _I love how comfortable she is around me_. I smiled to myself. As Jade finally appeared to be fully aware and conscious she brought her eyes down to the tray in my lap.

"Oh wow, that looks good. Breakfast in bed, you're the best Cat." She leaned over and pecked me on the lips, bringing an even bigger smile to my face, things couldn't get much better right now. "You wanna share?" Jade said to me through her first mouthful.

"What was that? The mighty Jade West is willing to share?" I teased with a smile.

"Oh shut up Cat you know it's different when it's you." She looked away shyly.

"Aw, well no thank you anyway, I made them for you!" I beamed at her with a huge grin.

"Thanks kitten." Jade swallowed and pecked me on the lips once more.

"You taste of blueberries! One time my brother found some berries, and he said they were blueberries, and he told me to eat one, so I did, and then I got a cut on my arm, but I think it was because I fell on the road later that day." I said, speaking my mind as usual.

**Jade's POV: **Why would anyone ever eat anything that Frankie gave them? _Wait a second, did I just think about one of Cat's mindless ramblings seriously? Wow, this love thing is heavy_. I mean, I always listened to what cat had to say, but I quickly dismissed it as nonsense usually. I finished up the delicious breakfast that Cat had adorably made for me and put the tray on the floor, as I leaned back up I gave Cat a surprisingly sticky kiss from the blueberry syrup.

"You taste delicious." Cat said, I couldn't decide whether she meant it like it had registered in my mind or not, because she didn't use her flirtatious tone nor did she make any sort of seductive gesture. I decided it was one of those things that Cat says without thinking about the possible secondary meanings of. I used it to my advantage all the same.

"Oh do I now?" I raised one eyebrow, "Well that's hardly fair, I haven't had a chance to taste you yet…" I intentionally leaned back to stick my bare chest out toward Cat and bit my lower lip, trying to be as tempting as possible. Cat shifted uncomfortably as I could tell she began to heat up.

"I didn't mean it like that Jade… " Her voice weakly trailed off as she blatantly stared at my breasts, her cheeks beginning to go bright red as I could tell she was getting turned on already.

"Anyway, who told you that you were allowed to put clothes on babe?" I leaned forward and got on all fours to crawl towards Cat seductively, who had shifted to the edge of my king size bed while I was eating. "Because I definitely didn't, and you answer to me, don't you Cat?" I didn't want to command Cat outside of the bedroom, I found it amazing when she was independent, so I would just look after her, not control her, but in bed, it was an insane turn on to be demanding with her for me, and I could tell it turned her on too.

Someday I'd like her to take control, that would turn me on even more, but I'm afraid today her ass was mine. I reached Cat and stopped my lips about an inch from her own, it was her turn to be teased. I stroked a single finger up the warm skin of her thigh and intentionally caught it on the inside leg of her shorts on the way up. She exhaled audibly as we stared into each other's eyes, only breaking eye contact to blink. My finger had now reached the bottom of the baggy top she was wearing, where it was joined by the rest of my fingers which grabbed the fabric and lifted it up slowly. Cat's body involuntarily flexed itself to allow easy removal of the shirt, which momentarily broke our eye contact. I lifted the shirt all the way over Cat's head to reveal her fairly small, but perky breasts, I only glanced at them for a split second, firstly, to maintain the perfect eye contact with Cat, that was very important in teasing her, and secondly, because if I got too turned on, I might pounce on her, and that wasn't the game I'm playing.

Cat was beginning to lick her lips slightly in anticipation, coating them in saliva. If I had to guess, I'd say she didn't realise that she was licking her lips, which is good, because that meant she was extremely aroused to be doing it involuntarily. After tossing Cat's top to the floor I traced down the front of her naked body with the tips of my fingers from one hand, slightly missing her nipple and proceeding to move slowly down her stomach, which tensed under my touch. Cat's lips were quivering as my fingers got ever so closer to the waistline of her shorts, she finally broke and attempted to close the gap between our lips, but I moved away to her apparent displeasure.

"That's gonna cost you I'm afraid Cat, I'm in charge here. Now be a good kitten and lay on your back at the top of the bed." I smiled flirtatiously, she obliged without a single word, laying down and gripping the bed in anticipation of my next move. I spread Cat's legs and positioned myself in between them, stroking one hand up the inside of leg after kneeling in front of her.

Cat was facing the ceiling with her eyes scrunched up tight, after inspecting her body with my eyes I realised why. Cat was wearing pale grey shorts, well, they were previously pale grey, but now there was a big dark grey wet patch at her center. This was a good start, Cat was every bit as turned on as I thought she was. I leant forward back on to all fours and moved my face towards Cat's neck until she could feel my breath on it, I then positioned my pelvis in between her thighs and thrusted against her, trying to cause as much friction as possible between my naked pelvis and her most sensitive area. I could feel a large excess of warm juice being rubbed onto my skin, which turned me on so much, causing me to pick up the pace of my grinding more than I wanted to.

Cat let out a fairly loud moan at the friction that I was causing to her, which was my cue to stop, I wanted to build up as much tension inside her as possible before her release, this was going to be her first non-self-inflicted orgasm after all.

After a few moments of letting her breathing rate lower a little, my tongue made contact with her neck. Just underneath the left side of her jaw, as my hands latched on to the waist of her shorts, her hips still trying to buck and create friction under mine. I gave her neck a quick bite before retreating to pull off her cumbersome shorts. I took a second to stare at what my actions revealed, since I had not really seen this area of Cat properly before, especially not while it was spilling juice on my bed right in front of me.

I resumed my position from before but this time bit down on Cat's lip, causing her to moan loudly into my mouth and provoked a large buck from her hips, I pushed her hips down to the bed roughly.

"No Cat, restrain yourself or I'll make you wait longer." I smiled to myself as Cat nodded obediently. "That's a good girl." I decided to appease Cat's growing tension slightly by placing my lips softly around her nipple, the instant reaction she made showed me that Cat had fairly sensitive nipples, so she would get a lot of pleasure just from the slight flicking of my tongue. I made sure to completely cover both her breasts in saliva before moving on, each slight touch of my tongue provoked a high pitched moan from the red head's lips. I left a trail of kisses and bites down Cat's stomach to the very place I assume she wanted me to be, judging by her reactions.

I moved my head back to assess the situation before using a single finger to gently stroke Cat's inner lips. At the instant I made contact, Cat inhaled a large breath, causing her chest to rise. I was going to be gentle to her for her first real time, but to be totally honest I didn't even know how to start here, I was a master of pleasuring a boy, but this was a whole different ball game, so to speak. I wanted to be the best I possibly could for Cat, but I was so nervous that I wouldn't be good enough for her, that's right, Jade West is nervous. I decided to go about this the best way I knew how, first I slipped a single finger into Cat, she was a virgin, but she had masturbated, so rather than pain, it caused a breathless moan to emanate from her lips.

I began to rub her upper wall, trying to get that one finger in as far as possible while still being gentle with her. Cat began to rock her hips in time with my finger, trying to create more friction inside her. Cat must have an insane amount of tension built up from all this teasing and she was doing anything she could to speed up her journey to release. I decided to give her a few hard but quick lashings of my tongue, attempting to hit her clitoris, which was proving more difficult than Cat had made it seem earlier. Either way she definitely was making me audibly aware that I was doing my job.

"So do you want more?" I said between her moans.

"Ye…ye-" Cat was unable to surface a reply.

"What's that Cat? You're going to have to speak up if you want more…"

"I want mo… I want-"

"One last chance Cat, you need to tell me what you want." I was thoroughly enjoying teasing her, I could feel the swelling beginning around my finger inside her already.

"I fucking want more Jade!" Cat exclaimed, seemingly even shocking herself with what just came out of her mouth, it's a good job no one was home because that was incredibly loud. I decided to oblige to Cat's demand without another word, and put another finger into the red head, before lashing her with my tongue as quickly and hard as possible, as I could tell she was already very close. After only a few seconds I felt a very strong squeezing force around my fingers as Cat let out an extremely loud and elongated moan, towards the end of which she lost her voice, which says something considering she was a singer. I was slightly disappointed that I had not made her squirt, like she had to me, but I was satisfied to see her limp on the bed struggling to breathe.

"Think you might have done some damage to your voice there Cat." I said jokingly, unknowing that my words were about to ring true. Cat attempted to speak back but her voice just cracked and no real sounds were made. "Wow you really have damaged your voice, let's go get you some ice cream to make it better."

Cat swung her arms around my neck and gave me a kiss on the cheek before skipping off into the bathroom to clean up.

* * *

I drove Cat to the mall and we got some ice cream, it didn't take long for her to return to her usual loud, perky self.

"So, we've got the rest of the day to ourselves, it's only 3pm, what do you wanna do babe?" I said to Cat, sat in the middle of the food Court.

"Whatever you wanna do Jadey! As long as I'm with you it's time well spent." Cat smiled at me between licks of her ice cream cone. Her forehead crinkled slightly as she honed in on a thought. "But there are two things I want ask you." Cat didn't pause for my reply, her confidence was looming. "Firstly, when are we going to tell everyone about us?" Cat's question caught me off guard slightly, I hadn't given it much thought since we'd been so happy, but I guess people had to know at some point right? I just didn't want any harm to come to my kitten through it.

"Hmm, well I guess we can tell them soon, but we have to make sure they keep it to themselves for now, okay?" I responded, attempting to satisfy Cat's worry.

No such luck.

"But why? You're not ashamed of me right?" Cat looked down at the ground while continuing to lick her ice cream cone, she's so cute.

"No babe! Of course not! I just think that some people might be a little mean to you if they find out about us." Cat looked back into my eyes and furrowed her brow.

"So what? I can look after myself Jade." Cat said sternly, trying to avoid looking vulnerable as always.

"Well if you tell people and then you start to get bullied, I'll be there to pick up the pieces, don't worry kitten." I smiled reassuringly and leant over to kiss Cat on the forehead. She smiled briefly before returning to a look of concentration.

"Okay the second thing, I want to go on a real date, we haven't been on a real date, I want you to take me out to a nice restaurant and have a meal with me, then drop me off at home like a real date!" Cat always was into the traditional sappy stuff. I obliged to Cat's delight as she squealed and grabbed my hand dragging me across the mall.

"Where are you taking me?" I said through a grin as Cat and I stumbled through crowds of people.

"To the best dress store in the mall! We're going to dress up for out date and look beautiful!" I rolled my eyes but didn't say a word, Cat could get away with more or less anything she wanted where I was concerned. Cat picked out a really nice dress for herself, it was a white cocktail dress that clung to her slim figure. She picked out multiple dresses for me that I deemed far too girly and refused to even try on until Cat came across a nice black dress with a couple of frilly parts on it which I agreed to buy.

On the way out of the mall Cat and I walked past Andre and Beck, no doubt looking for girls to flirt with. Cat and I were holding hands, which made both boys just stare at us as we walked by, Cat waved and smiled at Andre and I didn't even move my eyes from my destination, I refused to even acknowledge Andre's presence while he was around that asshole. Cat and I got in my car and set off back to my house.

"You have to drop me off at my house Jade." Cat said to me when we got to the turn in.

"Why? Don't you want to come back to mine?" I pleaded.

"Well sure I want to, but it's not a real date if we leave the house together Jade, you have to pick me up and take me there!" I groaned as I turned into Cats' road. "Aw come on! It's cute!" I could tell that Cat was really excited for tonight, which made me happy.

"Alright then Kitten, I'll see you tonight then, I'll pick you up at seven." I leaned over to kiss Cat goodbye as I pulled up outside her house, but she moved away.

"Not here Jade! My parents might see." Cat looked really disappointed, but I just squeezed her hand in my own and smiled at her. She got out of the car and skipped happily back into her house.

* * *

A few hours passed and my Dad and stepmom came home at around 6:45. I was sat in the kitchen in the dress Cat had picked out for me just about ready to set off to pick her up.

"And where do you think you're going?" My Dad questioned me over the kitchen counter.

"I have a date Dad." I uttered in his direction.

"Is that right? Who with?" My Father raised an eyebrow at me disapprovingly.

"That's none of your business." I hissed, narrowing my eyes.

"Well as you're Father I think it's every bit my business Jadelyn, now I asked you a question." My dad didn't falter, I see where I got my strong will from.

"Oh so now you start trying to be a parent? When it inconveniences me? Well you can shove it up your ass Dad, I gotta go." I attempted to barge past him but he caught my shoulder.

"Now listen here, you better keep yourself in line otherwise you'll be getting a hard time from here on out." My dad attempted to scare me. _Whatever, usually I'd argue to the death, but there's an angel of a girl waiting to be picked up and go on a date. _I just ignored my Dad and left the house to my car, in a slightly worse mood than I had been, but it was definitely not going to ruin my night.

I pulled up outside Cat's house to see her already sat on the lawn waiting with a huge grin forming on her face when she saw me.

"Hey babe." I said as she shut the car door.

"No Jade you can't say that, this is our first date so you have to act like it." Cat giggled. She looked absolutely perfect, she had her hair down and slightly curly, draping her shoulders, her white dress complimented her figure more than I could put into words, and it really showed off how tan her skin was.

"Alright, so where we going?"

"I made reservations at Fernando's, the Italian place nearby." Cat knew that I loved Italian food, she was so thoughtful. I told Cat about my dad on the way there and just as always she managed to make me feel better about everything. It seemed as if, while Cat was in my life, there was actually a purpose for the world. We pulled up outside and I was about to get out of the car when Cat grabbed my hand and sat me back down. Cat lifted up her dress slightly and put both her hands up, she then brought them back down to her feet again in one swift motion, this time clutching her underwear. She manoeuvred them off her feet and balled them up in her hands. She then lifted up my hand, placed them in my hand and winked at me, without saying a word the whole time.

She then got out of the car and left me there with my mouth agape in surprise and a still warm pair of lacy underwear in my hand. I shoved them into my bag and got out of the car to follow Cat, _so much for this being like a first date._ When we got to the reception desk Cat asked the woman for the table reserved for Valentine, which I thought had a cool ring to it. After a few seconds a waiter came over and took us to a very secluded table in the corner that was like a couch, it looked like it could sit more than two people, but Cat and I sat across from each other so is the proper date etiquette. The table we were on was a booth, so it had high walls on all sides of it except one, where the waiter would stand to take our order etc.

"Wow, this is really private, it's so romantic, don't you think?" I did agree, but I tried to sound as laid back as possible, for some reason trying to impress Cat all over again, like it really was a first date.

"I guess." I murmured. The waiter soon came so we could order drinks.

"Yeah I'll have one of those things please." Cat said to the waiter, adorably pointing to the menu like a child at a very colorful drink.

"And for your friend?" The waiter said, looking over at me.

"Yeah I'll have a bud light please." I replied, to which Cat added,

"Yeah, my GIRL friend will have a bud light please." The man rolled his eyes and walked away, Cat giggled to herself, I couldn't help but smile at her apparent innocence, that was slowly being drained from her by me. After Cat and I had ate, we ordered a giant chocolate cake to share, and so moved around the table so we were sat side by side. Cat had almost set herself on fire multiple times throughout the night, as our whole meal was candle lit. I have to admit, there was a very romantic atmosphere about. Cat and I did the cliché thing of feeding each other the chocolate cake, which was just as nice as it looks in movies. Then, after paying the cheque we just sat there for a while, talking and enjoying each other's company. There weren't many people left in the restaurant area of the building now, and there were a few people sat at the bar. Cat and I had shared a few small kisses throughout the night but nothing more than pecks.

Until I realised that she was wearing a cocktail dress and no underwear. I began to trace a pattern on the inner part of Cat's thigh, to which she shot me a worried look.

"What's wrong babe?" I asked, circling ever further up her thigh each time.

"Uh, do you think it's alright to be doing this here?" Cat asked with genuine concern.

"Sure why not? It's the thrill of the risk right?" Cat didn't look convinced.

"I dunno Jade, I-" Cat cut off there as I had reached her center, which was already wet, no doubt with the adrenaline of doing this in a public place. I stroked her for a few seconds before plunging my middle finger into her as far as I could given the circumstances, Cat supressed a moan by digging her nails into my arm instead. I pumped my finger into her with some power and velocity, trying to get the job done in the little amount of time that we had.

The waiter walked past a few times, and it must have looked pretty weird as there were two girls sat in a private booth with their hands under the table and one of them had her eyes closed and was biting her bottom lip. She had done well to hold back the moans for the last five minutes or so, but was starting to make a little noise as I felt the first waves of contractions around my finger as her body began to tighten up into orgasm. I increased the speed of my finger as Cat rid through her orgasm right there in the restaurant. To my surprise, this time, after one particularly powerful surge, I got a handful of Cat's juice. Not quite how I had squirted for her, but at least I was making progress. I returned my hands above the table and licked the particularly wet one as Cat slouched back on to the chair, her chest rapidly moving in and out.

"Wow." Cat whimpered as I smiled to myself.

"You enjoy that?" I smiled as I once again observed evidence of me injecting my venom into the kitten.

"Yeah, it was amazing." Cat turned to me and pulled me into a passionate kiss.

"Alright well it's getting late, let's get out of here." I said, being the voice of reason for once. Both of us had had a little to drink, not too much, but we stumbled through the parking lot to my car almost falling over a few times, laughing and giggling the whole way. I'd honestly had the time of my life tonight. _I enjoyed tonight alone more than my entire relationship with Beck. _Cat pushed me against my car when we got there and leaned on me to initiate a passionate kiss, which I totally obliged to. After a few minutes of our lips gyrating in perfect harmony, we set off to Cat's house.

When we pulled up we said our goodbyes, not touching so Cat's parents wouldn't find out yet, and I agreed to pick her up the next day. I drove home with a huge smile on my face, until the very moment I got in bed. Light emanating from my cell phone filled the room, just like the night when Cat had been put in hospital, so bad feelings were instantly formed in the pit of my stomach. Apparently for the right reasons. It was a text from Andre that read;

_Hey jade, thought you should know that Beck and Tori have been sleeping together, you probably don't care now that you've got Cat, but there's another thing, they know about you and Cat from Beck seeing you at the mall, and they want to get back at you for what you did to Beck at my party. Good luck, thought I'd give you the heads up. _

Andre was right, I didn't care even slightly if those two were sleeping together, I didn't care if they wanted to get back at me, I didn't care if they knew about me and Cat. But I did care about those two pieces of information coupled together, they knew about me and Cat, which means they had a good way to get back at me by hurting Cat, they just need the evidence…

**A/N: Alright so we're coming close to the main part of the story now, but seriously none of you will ever guess what I've got planned! Anyway, all my updates will be pretty speedy from now on, so this will be the last late one. Can anyone who likes the chapter please review it because not getting any reviews on a chapter is really demoralising. Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9 'I'd Do Anything For Cat'

Chapter 9: 'I'd Do Anything For Cat'

**A/N: Hey, this will probably be posted late. I know I said fast updates but the last chapter didn't get any reviews so meh. For all I know no oneis even reading this. Oh well, please review.**

**OH! Disclaimer, i'll copy and paste this onto every chapter: I don't own shit.**

It had been a couple hours since I got Andre's text. I had been staring at the black pit of despair and suffering above me that was recently a world that was treating me well for pretty much the first time in my life. Ever since I read Andre's words my morale had declined rapidly. After a few minutes of lulling over what I had read, I thought we could handle it. Cat and I could get through this, we'd hidden it thus far, who's to say we can't carry on doing it easily? No one had found us out except Andre. But that was before there were people going out of their way to ruin my life.

Sure it seems pretty shallow that I'm willing to do almost anything to stop people from finding out about me and Cat, but I'm not doing it for me, I'm taking these measures for a perfectly good reason. Ever since I fell in love with Cat, even before I realised that, ever since I met that beautiful brunette all those years ago I've wanted I can to protect her. I'd do anything to save her from the harsh pit of hatred that is the rest of the world.

Cat, on the other hand, saw the good in everyone, she believed that everyone in the world was capable of doing good and had a pure heart. I knew that wasn't true, but I wasn't about to take that away from her, that's why I wanted to shield her from anything that might threaten her wellbeing. I'd do anything for Cat. Anything.

Well now was the time, it was the time for action, even if I didn't have the slightest clue how to handle this yet. Obviously I had to tell Cat that one of her best friends wanted to ruin her life, Vega decided it was worth it, hurting Cat to get to me, which would crush Cat. Actually, Cat didn't realise why people couldn't know about us, the only reason she hadn't screamed it from the mountain tops is because I had asked her to keep it a secret. She wanted people to know, as I said, she saw the good in everyone, she didn't realise what would happen if people found out about us.

Tori's plan to ruin my life was pretty obvious at what she had said to Andre. She wanted to show Hollywood Arts that the Prima girl of the school, the fearsome, heartless Jade West was dating sweet, innocent, adorable Cat Valentine. Okay, fair enough, Hollywood Arts being Hollywood Arts, loads of people there were openly gay, bi or whatever, but the fact that it was me, at the top of the social ladder, who everyone feared, and Cat, the most innocent girl you could imagine, people would just want to stick their noses in and fuck everything up for us. Because that's what people are like.

Honestly, I don't give a fuck what people think of me, people are way too scared of me to say a word, and anyone who did open their mouth would quickly get a beating. But I had kept it a secret for Cat's sake, and she didn't even realise why. The pissy little kids from our school from absolutely tear Cat apart should they find out, sure I'd beat in the face of anyone who so much as looked at her the wrong way, but I couldn't stop it from getting to her emotionally. Tori knew that, she was a sly bitch, she had wormed her way into our crowd with her likeable front, but I saw straight through her on day one. I could see the rage building up inside her, she'd always been out to get me, but I always looked like the bad guy because obviously sweet little Tori could never do anything wrong. Everyone always sided with her against me because I was the only one who could see through her. That's why I knew that when Andre said that Beck and Tori wanted to get back at me, I knew that meant Tori wanted to get back at me and Beck was just going along with what she said.

Beck has always been a cool headed, calm person, I still respect him for that. But I'd never have any respect for that bitch, she was manipulating him to her will. I couldn't believe she thought that the best way to get back at me was to destroy Cat's life. Who's heartless now? She wanted to absolutely ruin the life of her supposed friend, sweet innocent Cat, just to get to me. She really is sly, she knows that through Cat is the only way she could hurt me. But I didn't want her to know that, I care too much for Cat to risk her getting hurt. All it would take now is one picture of us posted on The Slap and we wouldn't be left alone. Cat would get abuse that she wouldn't otherwise see just because she wanted to be herself. I knew her frail heart couldn't handle that. It would ruin her.

Which is why I'm going to do anything it takes for Cat. Anything.

* * *

I woke up the next morning and I must have looked like death, because I felt much worse. I'd been tossing and turning all night worried about my baby. As a result of this I'd gotten a good, solid 8 minutes of sleep. That shows how good caring is for you. But it was too late to go back to my old ways now, I was hooked on the little redhead. She was my flame, and I was willing to give my life to stop her from becoming extinguished.

It wasn't a big deal if I looked tired, I always wore plenty of eye makeup anyway, so I could cover it up pretty easily. I rolled onto my side with an effortless groan as the small crack in my charcoal black curtains bore a ray of sunlight that hit me straight in the face. The clock read 6:30am, so I had plenty of time to mope around before I had to go pick up Cat and break the news to her.

I lazily lifted myself from my double bed with minimal effort, still feeling like absolute shit. I walked over to my full length mirror to be reminded by my reflection that I had slept naked last night. I always slept naked when I was happy, which I was until I read Andre's text. I scanned my body, which looked hot as always. But my face and hair looked quite the opposite. My hair was pretty much sticking up in the air and all tangled because of how restless my night had been. I had huge black shadows under my eyes from lack of sleep, my eyelids struggling to stay open. I was right, I looked almost as bad as I felt.

But that was the least of my worries right now. I couldn't bring myself to get dressed just yet, I had plenty of time and I didn't really feel like doing anything active. I decided to get a quick shower, which may or may not be a good idea depending on if my Dad was home. I walked out of my room, still naked and wandered lazily down the hall to the bathroom, while being cautious for any sounds from my dad's bedroom or the living room on the way. I tried to be as silent as possible just in case, but I didn't hear any sounds, which doesn't necessarily mean that no one is home.

I made it to the bathroom unscathed none the less, and turned the shower on blistering hot, just the way I like it. I immediately sat on the floor of the shower and tucked my legs into myself, I was holding back tears, I had never felt so helpless in my life, I'd always been able to protect Cat. I had done so in every predicament we'd ever come across together. But I'd never been in a situation where I felt like I couldn't do anything to help her. I had to be strong though, I was her rock, and she relied on me. Plus, seeing me helpless was exactly what Vega wanted. I wasn't going to give her that satisfaction.

After I'd washed my body and after about 10 minutes of sitting in silence as the water flowed over me I heard a few bangs on the bathroom door.

"Jade?" I heard my Father's voice bellow from the other side.

"What do you want Dad? I'm in the shower" A slight fault in my voice would only make matters worse, I was trying my best to remain my usual self.

"Well hurry up! Your Mother and I need to get ready for work." I rolled my eyes and turned off the shower, stepping out and wrapping myself in a towel.

"She's not my Mother, Dad."

"Jade, just hurry up and get out here. Now." My Dad remained sturdy as always, looked like I was in for a bumpy ride. After I few minutes I left the bathroom to find my Dad still stood outside with his arms folded. He looked hungover, or still drunk.

"Listen Jade, your Step Mother and I have been talking, and we came to the conclusion that she tries really hard to bond with you, and all you do is be a bitch to her and give her a hard time, it's about time you started treating us both with some respect." My jaw physically dropped at what I had just heard.

"What the fuck? She tries hard to bond with me? Yeah right, if bonding means shouting at me and hitting me while you just sit there and let her. Why do you have to be so spineless when it comes to her Dad? You watch her abuse me all the time and you don't say a word, yet the second I do something wrong you're straight on my back, are you that blind?" My face was turning scarlet with anger, my eyes welling up, I wasn't sure if the cause of which was anger or worry or upset or what. My Dad looked a little stunned by my outburst, which is why, despite what happened next, I considered this as a victory.

"Jade, you're so… You're such a-" My Dad was apparently stuck for words as he knew that I was right, but rather than admit it, he brought his right hand up from side and swiftly back handed me across the face with all his might, knocking me to the floor. The other side of my face slid across the carpet, which burned slightly, but it was nothing compared to the pain on the side that had just been swiped by my Father. He then stepped over me into the bathroom and closed the door, as if nothing had happened. As I lifted my face away from the carpet I saw a single lonely tear drop from my cheek. I quickly wiped my face with one hand and went to lock myself in my room away from the world.

_God I love my family. _I entered my room to see that it was now 7:00am, I still had plenty of time, so I took the towel off of my body and wrapped it around my hair before collapsing onto my bed, gingerly touched my cheek with my fingertips, which was on fire at this point. No doubt that was going to leave a sizeable bruise. But I had come into school with all manner of bruises and marks before, it was common knowledge that my parents abused me. I would do my best to cover it up with makeup, I had plenty of blemishes to cover today. It was definitely not going to be a good day for me.

I looked to my bedside table to see my vibrator, I remembered that I had pre-emptively got it out last night and was preparing myself before Andre's news ruined my mood. I looked down at my body, only one eye open, the other one scrunched up to ease my cheek's sting. I examined my pale skin with my eyes, my flat, toned stomach, my sizeable breasts.I've always took pride in my appearance, it made me look after my body. I didn't care what people think of me, but that doesn't mean I don't enjoy looking hot.

But today I really didn't care. I just wanted to get through the day with as little hassle as possible. My stomach broke the silence and my train of thought with a fairly loud rumble, to which I furrowed my eyebrows. _That's strange, I never eat breakfast, I never really eat much, I just drink coffee. _I decided to appease my stomach's outcry by going to get some breakfast, so I dried my hair the best I could, covered up the scarlet patch on my cheek and black bags under my eyes as best I could, and set off to the nearest coffee place. I wasn't going to get breakfast at home, I didn't want to be there when my Dad got downstairs.

* * *

I went in to the coffee house and got a black coffee with two sugars and a bagel. The place was pretty empty, the only people there were middle aged men and women dressed like they had office jobs and looked like they hated their lives. They must have been used to seeing their own kind as when I walked in I definitely turned heads, I wasn't in the mood to lock horns with anyone right now so I just threw out a few dirty looks to keep them at bay.

After I finished my bagel and was sat staring into my coffee, trying to procrastinate the day ahead, I noticed a pair of jeans appear at the side of the table.

"Is this seat taken?" Said the boy occupying the pair of jeans, he had a fairly strong, manly voice. I was about to tell him to fuck off, but I looked up to see a dark haired boy, with fair skin and deep brown eyes. He was about my age, fairly tall, but well built, and had a light stubble around his face. He was definitely good looking, but I didn't care about that, the only thing that made me say what I said next was because he looked so… Familiar… I had never seen him before in my life, yet I could imagine his face in every memory I have and it would fit perfectly, this boy's face set off alarm bells in my head the moment I set eyes on him. I had seen him before, thousands of times, but at the same time, I had never seen him before. It was the strangest sensation I had ever experienced. As if this person has been present my whole life but I'd never consciously noticed him.

"Uh… No, go ahead." I stuttered, struggling for words as I gazed into the boys eyes, bewildered. He snapped me back to reality soon after though.

"You alright there? You looked kinda down." He looked at me with caring eyes, this boy had wondered up to seemingly a complete stranger just to ask if I was alright, it took some balls to do that. _But are we complete strangers to each other?_

"No not really." I resumed staring into my coffee. I don't know what made me want to be honest with this guy, it just felt natural, my feelings escaped my lips without me even knowing.

"Hmm, I thought so, that's why I came over to ask. We've all got problems, do you want to talk about yours?" He said, softening his voice slightly, I hadn't looked up, but I could feel the warmth of his gaze on me.

"Sure I guess…" Again my mouth was on auto pilot, every fibre of my being, everything I had conditioned myself to be was screaming at me, telling him to tell him to mind his own business, yet my mouth was automatically expressing my feelings. Something about this mysterious person made me want to open up. Something that normally Jade West would never do. The boy sensed that was I was struggling to go on though, my throat tightening up at the thought of Cat's potential fate.

"Let me guess, relationship issues?" The boy helped me out. I just nodded. "So why don't you start by telling me a little about the guy?" He continued.

"There is no guy, I'm dating a girl." I looked back into his eyes to document his reaction, and it wouldn't be Jade West if I didn't get straight to the point. I just couldn't figure out why the hell I was telling this random kid all this when normally I wouldn't share with anyone other than Cat.

"Oh, so you're gay then…?" The guy broke eye contact for the first time, to look down at the table, almost seeming disappointed with his discovery.

"No, I'm bi." I corrected him, which made his eyes light up again and fill with what I assumed to be hope as he resumed eye contact. I neglected to mention that I was in a relationship with the love of my life and never wanted anyone else, but something about this guy just made me want to keep him close, I didn't want to upset him. It felt like distancing him would be something I'd be experiencing for the first time, like he's been close to me for my entire life. He spent the next hour or so asking questions and listening intently while, against my own better judgement, I told him almost every detail of my life and why it sucked so much at the minute.

The guy was very understanding and willing to give a caring opinion wherever necessary. When it got to 8:30 I decided that it was time for me to go pick up Cat and embark on the journey that was no doubt going to be one of the hardest days of my life, I told the guy I had to go, I still hadn't learned his name at this point, he had noticed that Jade was written on my coffee cup, so he knew mine. He wasn't happy that I had to go but he accepted it, so I decided to at least by saying goodbye since he'd been so nice to me for the last hour. "Hey, thanks for being so caring and understanding." I said, turning around to face the table after setting off to the door, where he was still sat.

"No problem, you looked like you needed someone to talk to, and I'm always here to help." He smiled, and I smiled back to be polite, even though I didn't understand what he meant by he's always here, but it did make me feel a little more confident. "Anyway, this won't be the last time we see each other." He smiled with confidence. Despite how unlikely his statement was, since I didn't even know his name, never mind where he's from or his phone number etc. I felt like he was right somehow.

"You think?" I replied with a genuine smile, which didn't come out very often.

"I didn't say think." He quickly responded, and with that I walked out with a smile on my face. I left the coffee house and got behind the steering wheel of my car. _What the fuck just happened?_

* * *

On the way to Cat's I cleansed my mind of the day's events so far in preparation for the day ahead. I pulled up outside her house to see her sat on the lawn waiting. She looked amazing as always. She had a tight white tank top on and her inevitable super short shorts. When I pulled up a large smile spread across her face and she bounded over to the car and got in.

"Hey Jadey!" She squealed, kissing me on the cheek despite the chance her parents might see.

"Hi." I muttered in response, taking the tone I had used to everyone before I had fell for Cat. She didn't ask what was up, I'm assuming she was oblivious to my depression, she was in her own world as always. I often envied Cat's carefree attitude, someone who lives in ignorance lives in bliss, she didn't have anything to worry about, unfortunately I was going to have to be the one to ruin that.

"So Andre texted me last night when I got home." I said as I stared the engine."

"Oh yeah? What did he say?" Replied Cat, not sensing the tone I was speaking in.

"Well first he said that Beck and Vega have been fucking." Cat flinched at my curse.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" She tilted her head affectionately.

"Don't be, I honestly don't care, I've got my kitten." I forced a smile, which caused cat to return to happiness for the moment. "But he also, said that they wanted to get back at me for what I did to Beck at the party, and also they know about me and you." Cat looked a little shocked, but not upset she didn't understand why this could be a predicament yet. "So I'm assuming, and let's be honest Vega is pretty predictable, that they're going to try and publicise out relationship to the school." Cat looked a little confused.

"And that's not what you want right? Why not Jade?" Cat gave me the adorable furrowed eyebrows that indicated curiosity.

"Because if people find out about us Cat, they'll make our, mainly your life hell. And I know we've been through this a thousand times, and you say you can look after yourself, and I look after you too, but that doesn't matter, we both know it'll grind you down emotionally, we could just do without the hassle until we figure things out." I think I finally made something click in Cat's head, I wasn't sure why, because I've given her that speech to no avail time and time again, but this time it felt like she finally understood.

"Okay, I'm with you, so how do we stop Beck and Tori from ruining what we have?" Cat looked at me with confidence, she seemed optimistic, none of the really bad stuff had sunk in yet, such as the fact that one of her best friends was trying to betray her, but she'd realise that stuff soon enough.

"Well we have to be extremely careful, not showing affection in public places where they might be around, I know that we didn't do anything at school before anyway, but now we even have to be careful about the way we speak to each other and even try to avoid physical contact." Cat looked pretty disappointed at what we were having to go through, I noticed the sad look in her eyes as I pulled up at school. "If Vega gets any evidence on us, our lives are gonna be hell." I concluded, Cat looked pretty upset, I reached over and squeezed her hand, she looked up at me and I smiled. She nodded, consolidating her own confidence, and then got out of the car and bounded off to school as I watched. _Maybe things are going to be okay._

* * *

Cat and I went to our classes separately, usually I'd walk her to her class and come back to pick her up afterwards, but we decided that for a couple of days it would be easier to only see each other outside of school, or when we were all in a group. My first lesson dragged by, I had nothing to think about since nothing had really happened yet, and nothing to do. None of the kids in my class are worthy of being associated with me so I just sit next to the window and stare out into the street since the classroom is on the road side.

I was almost asleep when I noticed a person walking across the other side of the road to where I was, he had dark hair and fair skin. It was the familiar boy from earlier! It wasn't a huge coincidence since the coffee house was fairly near Hollywood Arts, although he did mention that he was 17 like me, so he should be in school which is odd. He didn't say which school he was from either. I watched him for some time as he sat on a bench on his respective side of the road and talked on his phone. It didn't appear that he'd noticed me, and I hadn't made any attempt to get his attention, but the longer I looked at him, the more I felt that I knew him from somewhere.

After a while he got up and crossed the road towards the school, and began walking in the direction of the main entrance, it didn't necessarily mean that he was coming into the school, but it definitely looked that way. I glanced towards the classroom door when the bell rang, and when my eyes returned to where the boy was previously walking, he was gone. Maybe he goes to Hollywood Arts, but if I saw any other kid from Hollywood Arts outside school, I wouldn't get the weird feeling I got when I saw him, I wouldn't even recognise them unless it was one of my friends.

I managed to shake it from my mind as I walked to my locker to get my books for my next lesson which was Sikowitz' class. Cat and I would usually sit next to each other, but we had organised with Andre to sit in between us. Andre was on our side, he was best friends with Beck, but I don't think even Beck was fully on board with Vega's plan at this point, so things were looking up for Cat and I. I walked into Sikowitz' room to see that everyone was already there, Beck was sat next to Cat, who was sat next to Andre, and obviously next to him there was a spare seat. Vega was sat on the other side of Beck, well, I say sat next to him, but she was pretty much sat on him, squeezing up to him as much as she could and resting her hand on his thigh at all times. Beck looked slightly irritated, which put a smile on my face.

When I came in Cat's face lit up, which put butterflies in my stomach, Andre threw me a hearty smile, Beck shifted uncomfortably, Tori narrowed her eyes at me. Robbie was sat behind the group with Rex. He was the only person in the group who wasn't really involved and probably had no idea what was going on. I'm pretty sure he had a crush on Cat, but it doesn't matter, he's a loser, he couldn't get a girl like Cat. He thought that any attention she showed him meant that she liked him and no doubt gave him a boner. I strutted over showing my in-power attitude and happily took my seat to await the lesson.

Sikowitz was pretty much always late, so I figured that we had about 5 minutes or so. The room was unusually silent, a tension about the air. I didn't mind, but on the other hand I was pretty happy to hear a certain redhead's voice break the tension.

"One time, my brother ripped his pants while we were in Disney World, and he had to buy some shorts from the gift shop, and the cashier said that he was special, and I had to agree." Cat finished her story with her usual childish smile around the room at anyone who was listening.

"Anything else you want to share with us Cat?" Vega baited with a sly smile.

"Uh… No…" Cat's voice trailed off as she started to play with her hair uncomfortably. I rolled my eyes in her general direction. _Looks like she's beginning her assault. _Sikowitz came in and saved the day, fortunately.

"Okay class! I have a special lesson for you today that will involve you guys leaving school and exploring the neighbourhood!" Sikowitz exclaimed with open arms. One of his hands holding an open coconut with a straw in it.

"Uh, isn't that a little irresponsible of you as our teacher?" Andre questioned, the voice of reason as always.

"Yes it is!" Exclaimed Sikwitz with a huge grin, speaking in the same tone as before.

"I thought so, just making sure." Andre responded, leaning back onto his chair.

"So what are you going to have us do?" Cat piped up from the other side of Andre.

"Well, Cat, you guys, as actors, need to be able to express emotions at will, in front of a crowd of people without crumbling under pressure, so you're all going to split into groups, each take a camera and a pack of these surprise scenario cards that I prepared, and act them out in front of random people in the neighbourhood while filming it. Now, Tori, Beck, Cat, Jade, Andre and Robbie will be a group, and the rest of you can decide on groups amongst yourselves since none of you ever talk and I don't really know any of your names. I will watch each of your videos and grade you, have fun!" And with that Sikowitz left.

_Well this is great, of course I'd get put in a group with whorey Tori, it's just bound to happen. _So the six of us set off on our project, none of us had said a word by the time we reached the road, I was dragging my feet everywhere reluctantly, Cat was bounding around playfully, Robbie looked pretty confused at why things were so awkward, Andre was looking at me sympathetically every so often, Beck was occasionally running his hand through his hair uncomfortably, and Tori was following his every move, pretty much up his ass. Robbie was the one to break the tension.

"So where are we gonna start? Have you looked at the cards?" He motioned to cat who was holding them.

"No, they're supposed to be a surprise, we have to take them out and see them for the first time when the camera is on." Cat said with a stern look, fiercely obeying the rules as always, how cute. I involuntarily tilted my head and softened my brow at her, then quickly shook my head and snapped myself out of it. I couldn't get wrapped up in her beauty or cuteness today, one wrong move and that's it. After we'd wandered around the streets for a while, we found a particularly busy town-plaza type area, where there were lots of people doing various activities. It must have been an old forgotten holiday day or something.

Anyway, there was a large, empty stage where I assumed anyone could go on and perform something should they so choose. I saw Cat's face light up as soon as she noticed the stage, a light bulb may as well have appeared above her head as I knew what her idea was before she said it.

"No way Cat." The rest of the group looked at me confused.

"What's up?" Andre asked me.

"Cat wants us to go and perform our assignment up on that stage." I rolled my eyes, not wanting to do some sort of silly acting assignment in front of like a hundred people.

"Actually, I think that's not a bad idea." Beck spoke up, the first I'd heard him speak in a while.

"Yeah, I'm sure Sikowitz will grade us better if he knows we performed the assignment in front of a sizeable crowd." Robbie interjected.

"I did your Mom in front of a sizeable crowd." Rex quickly spoke up which formed a slight smirk on my face.

"Yeah, pleeeeaaaase Jade?" Cat gave me the puppy dog eyes which, even though I was trying my hardest to keep my cool in front of the group, I couldn't resist.

"Ugh, fine." I groaned.

"Yay!" Cat jumped and bounded off to our next destination, the rest of the group followed.

"You gave into Cat a little easy, that's not like you, why's that Jade?" Tori said with a sly smirk.

"Shut your mouth before I shut it for you Vega." I retaliated, not even bothering to look at her. The group followed Cat to the stage where we found her talking to the man who I assumed to be in charge.

"Hey, We're from Hollywood Arts, our teacher wants us to film ourselves acting out a random scene in front of some people, is it okay if we could do it on this stage? Because that would be awesome!" Cat said, trying to sound as polite as possible which was adorable.

"Sure go ahead, as long as you don't suck. Just remember to introduce yourselves. There are some mics you can wear over on that table." The man responded, sounds like he loves his job.

"Hey, one of us is going to have to stay down here and hold the camera." Beck pointed out.

"Ugh, I'll do it, I get stage fright sometimes anyway." Robbie said, a little ashamed.

"Cool, can you hold my pearphone too? I don't have any pockets in this dress." Vega handed Robbie her phone and went to get a mic were Cat was already putting one on Andre, I lazily strolled over.

"So when are we gonna see the cards Cat?" I said.

"Uh, oh yeah! I guess I'll open it now, I can shuffle cards you know, my Uncle Duke taught me a really cool way of doing it, and we can use that to choose which one we're going to perform!" Having already seen the 'shuffling' Cat was about to perform, the whole group jumped to stop her, but it was too late, the cards were all over the floor. Cat was still holding one however.

"I guess we'll use this one!" She exclaimed with a grin.

"Read it out little red!" Andre followed up.

"Alphabet improv where Cat has a secret that she doesn't want to tell, the emotion she has to express is sadness because people won't leave her alone about it…" I saw the gears turning in her head as she realised how so far this was identical to the situation she was in in real life, judging by her evil smile, Vega had noticed too.

"Carry on Cat." Andre said, trying to reassure her a little.

"Uh… Jade and Tori know Cat's secret, and Tori is trying to get her to admit it, while Jade is trying to protect her, both girls will be showing anger. Beck and Andre are trying to cool down the situation and get the girls to stop arguing, Beck will be showing that he is irritated by the girls silly quarrel, while Andre will be expressing fear that someone is going to get hurt. Robbie is going to be expressing confusion as he is confused about his sexuality. Tori will start the scene with the letter L." Cat concluded.

"Ha!" Rex laughed at Robbie in his trademark way.

"Well it doesn't matter because I'm not doing the scene." Robbie attempted to gain back some respect.

"Wow, that's really, wow…" Andre attempted to express his bewilderment at the scene that fate had chosen for us to portray, it was exactly like the situation in reality. _What are the chances of that being the situation? What are the chances that Cat would pick that card? This maybe the biggest coincidence in the history of earth ever. _I was stood with my jaw wide open as the rest of the group gritted their teeth through it and walked on to the stage, with the exception of Vega who had a huge smile on her face, she looked surprised, but pleased none the less.

We got up on the stage where Cat was giving the same speech she had given to the guy who was in charge, but to the audience this time. She explained that we were doing a project for our drama class in Hollywood Arts and so were going to be doing an Alphabet Improv. scene, Andre interrupted to explain what Alphabet Improv. is when Cat confused herself. After a quick mic check we started the scene.

"Look at her! You can tell she's hiding something, why can't you just tell everyone Cat?" Vega began, her words searing their way into Cat's heart already, as everyone on the stage knew that Vega meant everything she was going to be saying.

"Mind your own business!" Cat quickly responded to my surprise, I didn't know she had it in her.

"Now let's just let it go before it things get out of hand." Andre said, with a look of genuine fear on his face.

"Oh! So you're on their side Andre?" Tori turned her aggression to him, she was lashing out at anyone and everyone she could already.

"Please someone get her out of my face before I put her in hospital." I joined in, feeling the rage heating up inside me.

"Quiet, both of you, just leave it." Beck said for his first line, remaining calm but with a stern look upon his face.

"Really? You're trying to keep the peace? You should be trying to help me Beck!" Tori turned now to Beck to express her genuine anger, she was turning herself against everyone, which put me and Cat in a really good position.

"Stop it Tori! Please! We're all supposed to be friends! Why Can't we just get along?" Cat pretty much screamed, expressing her designated emotion perfectly.

"Two people are messing with the flow of the group! That's why!" Tori was really starting to piss me off now, she was going to these great lengths to get revenge for a guy she was fucking who didn't even seem to care much about it himself, she needed to be put back in her place."

"Just shut up and deal with it Vega! No one cares other than you, now stop being such a gank and get on with your own life!" I screamed at her in a fit of anger.

"You needed to start with U Jade, you're out I guess." Robbie informed me from down off the stage, to which I groaned and proceeded to walk over to him.

"Ugh, this conflict is really getting on my nerves now." Beck continued, I thought that starting his sentence with Ugh for U was kinda cheating, but he was fighting my corner so I let it go. The group continued as I heard Vega's phone make a noise in Robbie's hand, which he was struggling to hold as well as the camera and Rex too, so I thought I'd take it off him, to be nice of course.

"Hey Robbie, looks like you're having a hard time there, want me to take Vega's phone for you?" I smiled at him innocently.

"Sure Jade, thanks a lot." I took the phone out of his hand and proceeded to check the text she had received.

"Please just stop this arguing I can't take it anymore!" I heard Andre shout from the stage.

"Ah your letter should have been B Andre, you're out." Robbie informed him, to which Andre came down and stood with me.

"What you got there?" Andre asked me when he got off the stage.

"Vega's phone." I smiled at him.

"Oh really? Shouldn't you be keeping an eye on Cat? Tori is really relentless up there." Andre said with concern, I guess he was right, I should be protecting Cat, but she was really showing some backbone against Vega, she was fighting back and Beck was trying to keep the peace, she was alright, plus, I had Vega's phone, if I could dig up some dirt on her then the thing that was causing Cat's upset would be wiped away thanks to me.

When I checked the text I saw that it was a picture message from an unknown number, I opened the message to see that it was a picture of me and Cat leaning against my car and making out outside the restaurant from the other night. _What the fuck? Who could have possibly taken this photo and sent it to Vega who wasn't in our group, since all six of us are here right now it had to be someone else. _Andre leaned over to see the picture to which he raised his eyebrows, I assumed he was half shocked and half aroused by what he saw.

"Uh, where did that come from?" Andre asked uncomfortably.

"I have no idea, but if I find out who sent it to Vega I'm gonna beat the living fuck out of them." I said through gritted, feeling twice as much anger as I was when I was actually supposed to be acting angrily.

"Alright stop it now! Both of you, stop arguing, Tori stay out of Cat's business." I heard Beck shout on stage.

"Ooh your letter was supposed to be J Beck, you're out, looks like it's down to just Cat and Tori." Robbie summarised. Beck quickly noticed that I had Tori's phone, to which he looked at me disapprovingly.

"You shouldn't look through other people's phones Jade." I rolled my eyes.

"Have you seen what she's doing to me and Cat? This seems kinda mild when compared with how she's acting Beck." He nodded at me, approving of my logic.

"Any idea who sent this to her?" I showed Beck the message.

"Uh no, but you look really nice in that dress." He motioned the photo.

"Ugh, don't even start Beck." He backed off quickly enough. I focused my attention back on the stage.

"No Tori! It's not right! You shouldn't be acting like this! You used to be a nice girl and one of my best friends, now you're messing around with Beck suddenly you have to fight all his battles? Jade was right, you are a gank!" I think even Tori was shocked to hear Cat expressing any kind of aggression, the whole group just watched in awe.

"Shut up Cat!" Tori attempted to come back, but was quickly cut off by Robbie.

"Your letter should have been O Tori, looks like Cat wins." With that Robbie shut off the camera. Instead of looking happy that she had won, or waiting for any applause, Cat jumped straight off the stage and walked toward me, the crowd applauded us anyway. "Wow that was great guys, I've never seen you act like that, I could honestly believe that you guys all really meant what you were saying!" Robbie exclaimed, still unaware of what was actually going on. When Cat reached my she looked at the phone in my hand to see the picture, to which she burst into tears. Vega quickly followed behind her. I handed her phone back to her to which she smiled at the picture on it, the rest of the group just looked at her disapprovingly, except Robbie, who had no idea what was going on, and Cat, who was leaning on my shoulder crying.

"Why Tori? Why? What did I ever do to you?" Cat said between sniffles, she was struggling to breath.

"You're just the easiest way to get to Jade, I've been trying to get back at her since day one, for everything she's done to me, and I finally found that the way was through you. Seeing you cry now must be killing her, right Jade? You shouldn't be such a slut anyway, Cat." The whole group gasped, finally seeing Vega for the bitch she really is, none of them believed me before, but they've all witnessed it now, at every one of Vega's words Cat began to cry harder on my shoulder.

I'd seen enough, my hands were already clenched with anger, so I brought up my fist and struck Vega's cheekbone as hard as I could, sending her stumbling backwards, a bruise already forming under her eye. As soon as my fist connected Beck jumped to me to hold me back, otherwise I'd have dived on the whore, no one was tethering her though, so she walked towards me and was about to right hook me when Cat stood right in front of me and took the blow instead, to which she, and I screamed at the same time. Cat was knocked backwards a few steps toward the road, where she tumbled over the curb, losing her balance further and involuntarily taking multiple more steps into the road.

I knew what was going to happen before it happened, I tried my best to struggle my way out of Beck's hold while screaming at the top of my lungs, it was probably a good thing that Beck didn't let go of me, but I didn't care, nothing mattered to me as I witnessed what would have also been my fate had he have let go. Cat was smashed into by a pale blue van with white writing in the spelling 'TGG' her limp body was sent tumbling across the road as the perpetrator speeded away. As beck let go of me I fell to my knees, unable to see through the water pouring from my eyes, unable to protect my kitten from harm.

**A/N: Okie doke, nothing really to say other that PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review, please. Oh also, please tell me if it's hard to read the big chunks of text because i've been wondering if that's a problem but can't be bothered to change it if it isn't. Thanks.**


	10. Chapter 10 'Nostalgia'

Chapter 10: 'Nostalgia'

**A/N: Okay I know it's taken me ages to update but there's a bunch of reasons why and I'm not going to go into my personal life on here, so please just tell me off, I deserve it xD btw, please review! (Please note that Cat is intentionally slightly OOC for the very first part of this chapter, but soon goes back to normal.)**

OH! Disclaimer, I'll copy and paste this onto every chapter: I don't own shit.

**Cat's POV: **_She's so beautiful. Everything about her is just so flawless. I could spend hours, days, weeks just examining her, and always be stunned by her never ending beauty._

I've felt this way about her ever since I discovered what love is all those years ago. It almost destroyed me when she started dating one of our best friends, it was about half way through high school, and she'd been dating him ever since. I expected it to only be a short relationship, I didn't think Jade had the capacity to stay with just one person for such a length of time, after all those one night stands she had with nameless faces.

I always was the only one she would tell about all her experiences, hearing such things would break my heart, but I was her best friend, and I loved her, so I would just swallow my sadness and share her happiness, or comfort her when things didn't go her way. She would always do the same thing for me of course, no matter what she always shielded me from harm. I always felt that I relied on her more than she relied on me, she was the only person I truly needed in my life. Other people would come and go, but Jade was my first real friend, and my first love, I needed her in my life forever.

At first I tried to fight the building urge to love her, there was no way I could be gay. And there was definitely no way I could be in love with my best friend. I tried dating a few boys to convince myself it wasn't real, if I was gay my parents would disown me, and if Jade found out that I love her then things might change, what if she starts to distance herself from me? I couldn't lose her, it really would kill me. All of my 'relationships' with boys soon ended anyway, I quickly realised that I didn't even like whichever random boy I was dating, and my mind always wandered back to Jade.

I was in denial. But I eventually came to accept it, I had no choice, my mind became tired of struggling against it, _my heart won the fight every time. _

Freak the freak out -

"Hey Jade!" I squealed, to which both her and the guy she was talking to cringed a little, but neither one passed a comment.

"Oh hey there Cat." Jade turned to me with a genuine smile, before turning her head back toward the boy she was previously talking to. The boy was a tall, well – built guy, with dark hair, a slight shadow of stubble, tanned skin and chiselled features. The best looking guys always wanted to talk to Jade. _Ugh. _

"Who's this?" I motioned to the boy with a smile, clearly interrupting their conversation, granted I did it accidentally, but I was happy that I did.

"This," Jade turned to me with a cheeky smile, "Is Mark McAllen."

"Oh! That's the guy who's supposed to be an amazing kisser right?!" I shouted without really realising how embarrassing it was.

"Hi, yeah, that's apparently me." The guy held out his hand toward me with a sparkly smile, I shook his hand and then he went back to talking to Jade.

"So Jade, what are you doing Friday night?" He said in a flirtatious tone at the beautiful girl stood next to me, as if I wasn't even there.

"Uh, I'm busy Friday night, sorry." Jade said, avoiding the question. I decided to pipe up on her behalf.

"Yeah aren't you going to the movies with Beck on Friday?" I said without thinking, but again, I was glad that I did say it, because it deterred this boy from asking Jade out.

"Oh, who's Beck?" Mark asked.

"Beck is Jade's boyfriend, he has great hair." I said to Mark, trying to intimidate him, all the while feeling Jade's glare burn a hole into the side of my head, I knew I was going to get it when this guy left.

"Oh, well that's a shame." The guy looked slightly disappointed but maintained a smile.

"How about our other friend Tori, she'll wanna go out with you!" I said with a smile, hopefully this would fully steer the boy away from Jade. I felt a little mischievous doing so, but it wasn't only because of my feelings for her, Beck was my friend too, and it wasn't fair for her to be flirting with this other guy.

"Oh Tori Vega right? She's hot." The guy said with a hopeful smile.

"Sure, here's her number, you should ask her out." I leaned over and wrote Tori's phone number on a piece of paper then handed it to Mark with a slightly guilty smile. I knew that Jade wouldn't say anything about my actions until he had gone because he knew she had a boyfriend now, so he was already out of her grasp.

"Thanks a lot, I'll call her tonight." And with that the guy left. I then reluctantly turned to the amazing girl sat next to me, to be reminded that she was burning me with her gaze.

"Really Cat? Really?!" Jade began to tell me off.

"What?" I said, looking into my lap, I hated it when Jade shouted at me.

"You just had to come along and ruin that for me? What the fuck was that about?" I was already holding back tears, Jade could shake my foundations so easily with her words.

"I'm… I'm sorry." I struggled to say, my voice cracking. A single tear escaped and was cascading down my cheek. I saw, in my peripherals, Jade look around to see if anyone was there, before grabbing me into a hug.

"I'm sorry too, I don't wanna make you cry Cat. But just think before you speak okay?"

"Okay…" I whispered. _I loved getting the special treatment. _Jade was staying at my house for a few nights while her Dad and Stepmother were having a few days off of work, and Jade couldn't stand to be around them that much, so after that we left school together, Jade as always drove me home, but obviously this time she parked up and came into my house too. On the way home in the car I had text Tori to let her know that Mark McAllen was gonna call her tonight, to which she responded very happily.

_I love to make people happy._

"Hey miss V!" Jade yelled to my Mom as she walked in, same as always.

"Hey there girls!" My Mom shouted back, I loved how my family always got on so well with Jade. It sucked that if they ever discovered my feelings for Jade, would definitely not approve. Because it was like being the only one who knew that my friendship with Jade was on a crash course no matter what happened. It was so hard to 'just be friends' with her, it toyed with my feelings for every second of every day.

But on the flipside, if we did end up getting together by some miracle, my parents wouldn't approve, and the friendship, as well as possibly the relationship would be destroyed.

Finally, the worst case scenario that I didn't even want to contemplate, the possibility of rejection by Jade, she didn't want to be with me, and now our friendship is awkward and we're not going to be as close anymore.

The way I see it, there is no good way out of this situation. But Frankie would always try to help me wherever he could, everytime Jade was at our house, he tried to convince me to tell her.

* * *

"Just tell her Cat, it's your only plausible option." Frankie whispered to me. It was around 3am and I had walked into his room for a chat, I did this quite often, Frankie and I were really close and he could always make me feel reassured no matter what the situation.

"I can't Frankie, she has Beck." I replied.

"So what? She's bi right?"

"I'm pretty sure she is yeah, but she'd never admit it." I looked up to see Frankie's silhouette in the dark room.

"So there's a chance, and definitely a good one, I mean, who in their right mind wouldn't want to be with you, you're so sweet and thoughtful Cat." Frankie was really level – headed when it came to me, normally he's totally crazy, but no matter what he always looks after me, as long as he's taking his medication of course.

"Thanks Frankie, but it's just not that easy. She still has a boyfriend either way, and even if she didn't what about Mom and Dad?" I looked back down where I was playing with my hair uncomfortably.

"Okay fine, but when she breaks up with her boyfriend, you're telling her how you feel, and that's final. Secondly, I'll handle Mom and Dad, you don't have to worry yourself about it."

"Thanks Frankie." I genuinely felt pretty reassured. I hugged Frankie and went to get back in bed with Jade.

* * *

"Owww. Owww I'm so scared!"

"Try to relax, everything is going to be alright." Andre said to me in his character's accent.

"You have to get me to a doctor." My character replied, my heart was actually beating pretty fast, I always got really into character when I performed a scene and so I was actually pretty scared.

"Shhh! If that spider bites your eyeball you could die in minutes!"

"Oh man! Please get it off my eye!" I wasn't sure if I was saying the words or if my character was saying the words anymore, but I meant them.

"I'm going to try, now shh. Don't move, and don't, make, a sound." I was so focused on the metal Andre was holding that was about to touch my eye that the second I heard the sharp sound that I soon realised was a cell phone, I screamed and shoved Andre away.

"Oh man the ringing is back!" Sikowitz shouted, hitting himself in the ear. I was really paying attention, I was still pretty much in a state of shock.

"Sikowitz!" Beck and Jade managed to get his attention.

"Yes?" Sikowitz said, seeming pretty unnerved himself.

"That was a phone." Robbie told him. Sikowitz more or less returned back to reality immediately as he heard these words.

"Whooos-a." Sikowitz dragged out his syllables, seemingly not very happy at the disruption.

"Mine-s." Tori piped up.

"Tori!" Sikowitz raised his voice slightly.

"I swear I thought I had it on vibrate." She pleaded.

"Class is no place for swearing or vibrating." I couldn't hold back a giggle when Sikowitz said that, but I quickly hid it, I felt guilty giggling at something unclean like that.

"Maybe we should start the scene over." I heard Andre say beside me.

"Can we?" I agreed, I really wanted to show my acting off to everyone. Especially Jade.

"No Cat it's too late, by now that spider would have bitten your character's eyeball and you'd be dying a spastic, painful death." The words shocked me.

"Thanks a lot Tori." I shouted to her, I can't believe she'd be so inconsiderate.

"Well we have about 4 minutes left." Sikowitz looked at his wrist even though he wasn't wearing a watch. "Why don't we chat about our weekend plans? Robbie I assume you have none." Again I giggled, I felt sorry for Robbie as he struggled for words, clearly embarrassed that even the teacher knew how he had no social life.

"I don't." Robbie finally answered.

"Rex?" Sikowitz moved on.

"Gonna partay with a couple of girls from Northridge." Rex responded. I hated Northridge girls.

"Northridge girls? That should be an adventure." Sikowitz responded with a chuckle.

"What can I say?" Rex said, seemingly pleased with himself.

"Hey! Guess what Jade and I are doing tonight!" I jumped up without thinking. I was just so excited to be spending the time with Jade that I had to tell the rest of the class. When no one answered I decided to continue anyway. "There's this new place in Los Feliz, it's called Karaoke Dokie, and they have singing competitions on the weekends, so Jade and I are gonna do a song." I motioned to Jade with a genuine smile, I loved to sing with Jade, she was so amazing at it.

"I'm picking the song!" Jade quickly made everyone aware of this, to which I had obliged.

"Jade's picking the song!" I exclaimed, _I love it when she's demanding with me. _After that Robbie asked if he and Rex could come to sing too, my first reaction was to be irritated that Jade and I wouldn't be spending the time alone, but come to think of it she'd no doubt bring Beck along anyway. It was cute how Robbie always wanted to be around me.

"I wish I could go to Karaoke Dokie." Tori broke my train of thought.

"Why can't you?" Beck followed up hastily, much to Jade's displeasure.

"Who cares why she can't?" This led to what would have been an argument had Sikowitz not broken it up by calling Jade a gank.

Jade and Beck's arguments were my guilty pleasure, I felt bad for wanting them to happen and enjoying them, since I never wanted anything to harm Jade, and the arguments almost always lead to her crying on my shoulder when no one was watching. But I enjoyed them because every time they argued, in the back of my mind, I thought that this might be the time, the time when they finally broke up and I could have Jade for myself. Of course, that was in an ideal fantasy universe that I could never reach.

Tori eventually explained that she couldn't come because Trina was having her wisdom teeth removed and so someone had to look after her, since her parents were going to be away that had to be Tori.

Soon after was the end of class, it was the last period of the day so Jade and I headed to her car, I was going back to Jade's house to get ready for tonight, unfortunately, Andre and Beck were as well.

We stepped outside to be welcomed by blistering heat, since it was the middle of July, I was wearing super short shorts and a tank top as always.

_H__ow does Jade always manage to get by wearing her dark skinny jeans and combat boots when it's this hot outside_? _She definitely pulls of the look though_, _and she never even sweats either! At least that's what she tells me._

I was leading the group through the parking lot to Jade's car when I heard Beck yell 'shotgun' from behind me. _Ugh. I want to sit next to Jade._

As if she could read minds I heard an angelic voice a moment later,

"Let Cat sit in the front, she likes it." Sometimes I enjoyed it when she treated me like a child, it was cute, I liked to be looked after. But not always, jade didn't understand that I didn't need to be looked after all the time, I could look after myself if I needed to, but I wasn't complaining.

Beck didn't seem to mind me taking shotgun, Beck and I got along really well actually, he was like a big brother to me. A second one, that is. But to say that I was madly in love with his girlfriend, we were really close, he looked after me just like Jade did, and he always made me laugh and made me happy, of course, I couldn't really hate anyone. I mildly disliked Sinjin for his unhealthy obsession with Jade, but I truly believe he can be a good guy if he wants to.

Jade put her sunglasses on to drive since she wouldn't be able to see in this sun without them, but it was a shame to cover up those beautiful blue eyes of hers. She had the windows of the car down and music on loudly. I liked the sense of freedom I got when I was out with my friends, and especially Jade, we could go anywhere and do anything we wanted to do.

"I feel sorry for Tori not being able to come tonight." I said without moving my eyes from the side of Jade's face, it wasn't so bad that I was staring at her since it could appear that I was simply turning to include the boys in the conversation properly.

"Why? I don't care." Jade quickly replied. I giggled at her harshness. She always had it out for Tori.

"It's just not fair that one member of the group doesn't get to come out with us." I tried to phrase as nicely as possible, I hated disagreeing with Jade. Luckily Andre was the one to reply this time.

"Don't worry Cat, she can come some other time, she has to look after Trina." Andre put my mind at ease.

"Yeah we're still gonna have a great time." Jade said, and reached out her right hand and rested it on my thigh in a reassuring way, keeping her other hand on the wheel. Jade's physical contact sent a perfect tingling sensation all the way up my spine to my scalp, and the area where her hand was became hot, as if she was burning me, in a good way. Just from this slight touch Jade made my stomach turn and my heart beat triple in pace, she didn't even realise the power she had over me. I could feel beads of sweat running down the back of my neck at Jade's touch, and when she retracted her hand aafter a few perfect seconds, it felt like I had lost a limb, despite my high temperature that Jades fingertips on the skin of my leg had caused, and the sweltering heat outside, the exact area Jade's hand had occupied a mere moment ago felt cold as ice. I sighed at the situation I had been in for the past few years. Frankie was right, I did have to find some way to tell her.

* * *

After a 15 minute drive we pulled up at Jade's empty house, tonight was the first night Jade's parents were going to be away again, so the four of us, and maybe Robbie too, were going to stay at Jade's house.

When we walked in, the guys immediately jumped on the sofa and turned on the tv. Jade headed upstairs to get ready, since she wanted to take a shower, and she hadn't even decided what we were going to wear yet. I went into the living room and sat on Jade's Dad's armchair, which was next to the sofa, the guys were watching a football game.

I quickly got bored of a bunch of guys throwing an egg shaped 'ball' up and down a field for seemingly no reason at all, and I failed to join in the simultaneous reactions Andre and Beck had to various points in the game, so since I had heard the shower turn off upstairs, I decided to head up and see how Jade is doing.

I opened the door to see Jade wearing nothing but a leopard print pair of underwear, a thong to be precise. I immediately blushed and tried to avoid looking, despite that, first of all, I had seen Jade semi naked a million times, and secondly, I really really really wanted to look. Jade's body was utterly perfect, and I wanted nothing more to just dive on her, but I quickly flushed those awful thoughts from my mind as I continued trying to act normal, my face turning bright red. Jade dropped to the floor to pick up her towel when she saw the door open, but after seeing it was me she dropped the towel again and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh it's only you, shut the door then." She commanded of me, not wanting anyone else to see her.

"Sorry, I – uh…" I wasn't able to talk, despite my best efforts I still felt incredibly awkward, and I was becoming more uncomfortable the more aware I was that there was a warm liquid spreading in my shorts.

"Cat, what's wrong? You're acting as though you've never seen me naked before." Jade said through a laugh, sitting down on the bed. I finally managed to gather the courage to look at her, which introduced another issue, how was I supposed to maintain eye contact with her when her naked perfect breasts were a mere distance below?

"Are you, uh, are you going to put some clothes on?" This brought a mischievous smile to Jade's face.

"Na, I want to let my hair dry a little first, I just washed it. Anyway why does it matter? It's so cute how innocent you are Cat." Jade said to me with a smile, putting on hand down on the bed to lean on it, and tilting her head at me subconsciously. I just let out a breathless giggle, every moment becoming more difficult to not look down. "So what's up?" Jade probed.

"I just came to check up on you, the guys are watching tv and I got bored, thought I could talk to you while you get ready." I finally managed to form an audible sentence, pulling my confidence together, but failing to maintain eye contact as my eyes focused on the wall behind the beautiful girl in front of me.

"Don't you think Tori is a bitch?" I smiled, _typical. _Jade's favourite conversation, talking trash about Tori behind her back. I didn't approve of it, and I often told Jade off, which would almost always make her stop, but sometimes it made Jade feel better to say mean things about Tori y'know? Jade could get away with more or less anything with me anyway.

"Not this again, Jade." I grinned at her. The conversation diverting what little attention span I had away from the fact that Jade's naked breasts were less than a meter away from me.

"No seriously, who does she think she is? She's always flirting around Beck, and she's somehow managed to work her way into the group, which I do not approve of." Jade's facial expression and vocal patterns were becoming more and more aggressive the more she thought about Tori, why was she so mean to Tori anyway? Tori seems cool, and I get along with her just fine. We have a lot of fun, not as much fun as I have with Jade though.

My thoughts resulted in a smile appearing on my face. _Amazing, I imagine Jade in my mind even when she's sat semi naked right in front of me. _I focused back on the issue at hand, which was unlike me.

"Maybe you're a little too hard on her." I said with a sympathetic facial expression.

"I'm not, Cat, I understand that you can never see the bad in anyone, but I do see the bad in her, one day it's gonna come back to bite us in the ass, but when I try to keep her in line, I'm always the bad guy for it." Jade still had anger running through her veins, but there was an element of truth to her words. I immediately regretted my next action, but it happened before I even realised;

"I _never_ think you're the bad guy." I said to Jade with meaningful eyes as I reached a hand over and rested it on the cool skin at the top of her thigh. Despite me thinking it was a bad idea, it seemed to successfully defuse the situation.

"Uh tha – thanks Cat. You always know what to say." Jade seemed a little flustered, which was definitely not normal for her, the same can be said for the red colour that began to flush her cheeks. I didn't understand what was going on at first but I had a thought, _is this a result of me touching her? _My heart skipped a beat as I pondered the idea that I could have this effect on Jade just by touching her, but the moment was snatched away as quickly as it had come as Jade awkwardly got up and walked towards her dresser, apparently made uncomfortable by whatever feeling I had induced. Jade had just managed to put on a bra that matched the pattern of her thong when Beck walked in.

"Does no one ever knock anymore?" Jade said in her usual defensive tone.

"Sorry I didn't know you were still getting ready but uh…" Beck looked Jade up and down and then proceeded to say, "Cat could you give Jade and I a minute please?" I turned to Jade to see her smirk as though she understood. I did not understand.

"One minute?" Jade questioned Beck.

"Maybe twenty minutes." Beck said returning Jade's mischievous smile. I still had no idea what they were talking about.

"Why?" I said, a genuine look of confusion on my face, switching glance from Jade to Beck and back. Beck then replied without moving his eyes away from Jade, but while slowly approaching her.

"Jade and I need to have… A chat." He said as he embraced her. _Oh. Now I get it. _I silently arose and left the room.

"Close the door behind you." Jade said as I walked out. I turned around to close the door and as it was closing I caught a glimpse of Beck's tongue entering her mouth. I sighed as I leant on the door and slouched into a sitting position with my back against it.

My mood rapidly declined as I heard muffled giggling come from inside the room behind me, followed by the sound of the two of them falling on to the bed. I pulled my knees in tight to my body and buried my head in my hands. I had walked in on Jade and Beck before, and I had heard them doing it before, but it never made it less painful each time. I wanted to get up and walk downstairs, but I didn't want Andre to notice that I wasn't my usual bubbly self, and I hated leaving Jade, so I just sat there, completely silent save for my occasional sob as I tried to hold back tears. As I heard the springs of Jade's bed contract faster and her moans grow louder, more tears cascaded down my face.

_What have I done to deserve this curse? Falling in love with your best friend is a disaster. _

After more or less 20 minutes I heard Beck groan and movement slow down to a cease. As I assumed this meant they were coming out soon I wiped the salty tears from my face and practiced my best fake smile. I was never good at hiding my emotions from Jade considering that I was an actress, but I had to do my best.

I was just preparing myself to stand up when the door opened behind me, sooner than expected, since I was leaning against it I fell back with the door until I was laying half in Jade's room.

"Woah sorry Cat." Beck laughed, I hadn't exactly fell far since I was sat down anyway so it was safe for them to assume I was okay. Physically that is, emotionally I was a wreck.

"See you soon babe, Cat and I are going to get ready." Jade kissed Beck and he went downstairs, she then reached down and pulled me to my feet, our bodies came very close together for a swift moment which allowed me to detect the heat emanating from Jade's body, not to mention the scent of pheromones. "Your mascara has ran a little Cat, hang on." Jade reached over to her desk and retrieved a wipe, and proceeded to wipe away the mascara from my face, leaning down to me so our faces were mere inches away, her lips within reach if I were to just lean in. _No Cat. Stop. _"There you go." She smiled at me and walked over to her dresser. Jade looked after me so well.

It soon became apparent to me that I hadn't said a single word since I entered Jade's room again, and being quiet for any period of time was very out of character for me, but Jade didn't seem to notice as she lazily browsed her clothes for what she was going to wear tonight. Jade was now wearing more attire than before Beck had come in to her room, ironically. Now she had on a black pair of jogging bottoms and a black tank top, which I assumed she had just thrown on after she and Beck had done their business. "Well are you going to get ready or not? What are you gonna wear?" Jade said to me without looking away from the contents of her large wooden dresser. I moved to the bed and sat down near the pillow.

"I dunno, I'm sure I've got something in the drawer." My voice cracked slightly, but nothing worthy of taking note as I tried to respond to Jade. As I mentioned it, I motioned to the drawer of clothes I keep at Jade's house for various occasions.

"Well let's take a look, I can help you choose." Jade bent over and took out the drawer, and then placed it on the bed next to me, sitting on the other side of it. She was going to help me choose my outfit, _how cute_. A small, hopeful smile escaped my lips for a brief moment.

Jade then began to sift through the clothes in between us, laying possible options neatly out on the other side of the double bed. "Well what are you waiting for? Get undressed and try some of these outfits on." Jade said with a dopey grin. I blushed.

"Look away then." I whispered with a nervous giggle.

"Why? I've seen it before. Anyway, you got to see me naked earlier." She raised one eyebrow mischievously.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I exclaimed in response.

"Nothing Cat, just stop being cute and get out of those clothes." Jade said through a laugh.

I hesitantly took off my tank top from the bottom up and dropped it on the floor. Revealing a pink bra, the same colour as the tank top. I looked at Jade with flushed cheeks, and she motioned me to continue, _she's paying a little too much attention to this, why does she always like to tease me? _Jade said it was cute when I got uncomfortable, so sometimes she made me uncomfortable on purpose, it was a little mean, but I enjoyed any attention I could get from her.

Obeying Jade's wish I took off my shorts and put them on the floor also. This time revealing a pair of underwear that matched my bra. Jade observed the pale patch of my thigh where my tan ended, then looked over at the outfits she had laid out.

"Okay, so try these on, I picked a few out for you." Jade motioned to the clothes then looked back at me with a smile.

Feeling slightly self-conscious, I reluctantly stood up and grabbed one of the outfits. I tried them on one by one while Jade sat and watched, giving her opinion on each outfit. Jade always gave me the special treatment, so even though I know she hated many of my clothes, since they were way too girly for her, she bit her tongue and said I looked nice in each one. The final outfit was a sliver sequined tank top and a dark pair of denim short shorts. Jade always complimented me on the shorts.

"You look great! That outfit will definitely wow the crowd tonight Cat." Jade's words made me visibly excited as I hopped from one foot to the other. Jade then walked over to where the drawer of clothes, she picked out a pair of big black high heels. She handed them to me and I put them on. "There! Perfect. Go show the boys while I get ready." Her compliment caused butterflies in my stomach and I happily bounced off downstairs.

* * *

The four of us arrived at the venue to see that it was pretty full. The first thing I noticed was Robbie and Rex sat on a table in the middle of the room with two pretty girls. Jade immediately called them skanks, I didn't understand why.

We sat on the table nearest the door and watched as some people tried their best singing on the stage. Jade said that they were talentless nobodies, I didn't understand why.

Beck bought the four of us a round of drinks, but I wasn't sure what they were, I'm pretty sure he mentioned they were alcoholic but all I noticed was the pretty orange colour so I thanked Beck and drank it.

Notably, Jade was sat next to me on the same side of the table, and Beck and Andre were sat on the other, which was pretty unusual for Beck and Jade not to be sat together, but I definitely wasn't complaining.

After Robbie and Rex had their turn on the karaoke, Jade went to get herself another drink, and two intimidating girls came over and sat with us.

"First time here?" The brunette asked, taking Beck's drink from his hand and having a mouthful of it. Beck looked totally bewildered.

"Umm, yeah." He replied with a confused smile.

"If you get nervous I'll hold your hand." The girl reached out and began to stroke Beck's hand, Beck exchanged glances with Andre. _Why would he get nervous? I guess she's just trying to be nice._

"I get nervous when my brother eats things without food." I interjected. _Poor Frankie, _"Seriously I think he ate my charm bracelet." _I liked that bracelet too…_

"You have insane hair!" The girl continued. She reached out her hand and began to stroke Beck's hair, he made some sort of sarcastic comment and moved her hand away, but she didn't give up so easily. I now realised what was actually going on, and as much as I disapproved of Beck and Jade's relationship, I had to intervene, no one did this to my best friend.

"Uhm… Hi… Miss." Okay, so she intimidated me a lot.

"What?" She barked.

"He has a girlfriend." I said with as much urgency as possible. I was getting pretty scared.

"I don't see her." She replied, her eyes not moving from Beck's direction. I then heard the lovely sound of Jade's voice, in her aggressive tone.

"Turn around." The girl slowly turned to see a very menacing but beautiful Jade glaring at her. "Now you see her." I could feel the poison in Jade's words.

"I don't see much." The girl bravely replied, not seeming fazed by Jade's presence. Jade looked as though she was about to tear the girl apart, but the girl still was not affected, she stood up and squared herself against Jade. Andre, Beck and I all jumped to the feet and Andre, the usual peace keeper, began to make very futile attempts to defuse the situation. The second, much quieter girl positioned herself beside Andre,

"Hey, check out dude's jacket." She motioned towards the 'HA' on Andre's jacket.

"Oh! Hollywood Arts! The school for wannabe's." The first girl responded.

"You might wanna be shutting your face there." Jade threatened. I felt completely helpless and worried in this situation, I hated conflict of any kind. After another attempt at cooling things down from Andre, I stopped paying attention to the conversation, my attention span had run it's course. I heard the girls mention something about singing, and buffalo nuggets.

"I like Japan!" I exclaimed, attracting everyone's attention. "Except my brother got stabbed there." _Poor Frankie again. _"It was an accident." I failed to mention that it was caused by him playing with knives in a sushi restaurant and the waiter trying to stop him. "He's better now." I breathed a sigh of relief as if I was living that moment all over again. My train of thought swiftly moved to the next topic. "Are buffalo Nuggets spicy?" My actions had seemed to inadvertently saved the day since the girls wandered off somewhere and the situation had defused. We sat back down and I began to play with Jade's purse, it was really neat, it was black and soft and it tickled my face. I noticed she was watching Robbie and Rex with the Northridge girls. I decided that jade wasn't paying me enough attention.

"I like your purse." I told her.

"Thanks." She looked at me for a split second. _Not enough. _

"What is this?"

"Monkey fur." And all of a sudden I was horrified.

"Oh." I placed the purse down on the table just as the DJ began to talk over the tannoy. Announcing that the two girls Jade almost pummelled into the ground were going to sing.

After what even I can only describe as a pitiful performance, our table clapped sarcastically.

"Yeah, we're clapping because it's over!" Jade shouted, this actually made me laugh a lot, but it was still mean, so I playfully pushed Jade's leg.

Then it was our turn to sing, I threw Jade a very flirtatious look, (I think it was the drink) and then got up to go and sing. Jade and I sung our very best, her voice was pretty amazing. And we danced in an extremely sexy way, which was the theme of the song, which meant we often found ourselves rubbing up against each other, we always did this anyway while dancing, but it never failed to make my body throb and heat up in excitement to feel Jade so close.

After our extremely thought provoking performance, the crowd went insane. Not to be arrogant, but there was no doubt that Jade and I had won this 'competition'. To my disappointment, when we'd finished Jade ran straight over to Beck and kissed him, which immediately washed away any sexual charge that experience had put in me. After we got off the stage the DJ immediately ran on to the middle of the stage to introduce the owner of the venue, and the judge of the competition.

"…I think two girls really stood out in particular tonight." Jade and I exchanged excited glances. "Hayley and Terra!" The looks immediately changed to that of rage when we heard the names, the crowd jeered at the girls as they hopped on the stage to get their trophy. From across the room Rex began to shout out what everyone was thinking.

"Are you wazzing me? Those scrunges can't sing!" Rex said it in his own weird language, but he still got the point across. Even I was pretty angry in this situation. Beck and Andre got involved too, which included a very out of character threat from Andre, surprising everyone, Beck put a hand on his shoulder as an indication to calm down.

"Hey I own the club, so I decide who wins." The owner followed up.

"Thank you Dad." The brunette said to the owner, everyone then seemed to realise something that I didn't which threw me into another world of confusion. I voiced my thoughts.

"Wait why would she call him Dad unless.." Then my thoughts clicked into place, and I was mortified. "I bet he's her Father!" I slapped a hand on Jade's wrist in anger, she wasn't fazed by my pathetic strength and she placed a gentle hand on my shoulder, which calmed me down considerably. Once again Rex began to shout everyone's thoughts.

"Fix! Fix!" Rex's outburst created even more aggressive jeering from the crowd, which was interrupted by the brunette on stage.

"Hey! We won, because we rock." I couldn't hold back an outburst at this point.

"Don't believe everything your Daddy says!" That seemed to sting them a little, even more so when Jade followed it up.

"Like when he tells you you're pretty." The crowd enjoyed this very much, it was rare that I enjoyed people being ridiculed, but in this case, they deserved it, besides, Jade was having the time of her life, and anytime Jade was happy, I was happy. Well, for the most part, it was a little hard to be happy when the thing making her happy was the love of someone else. The fun ended with them banning us from singing there ever again.

- Present day -

**Jade's POV: **It felt like years since. I could feel the enormous weight in my stomach, it was there for two reasons; the emotional distress, and the fact that I hadn't eaten since.

I'd just moved from one place to another. Not acknowledging anything or anyone, just drifting to the next location, and sitting there for hours until something meant that I had to go somewhere else.

I was far, far from my usual self.

I had about 300 missed calls and texts from people trying to see if I was okay. I didn't answer to any of them. Tori had apologised a million times, she clearly was taking full responsibility for her actions, and I respected that. Despite everything, I didn't have it in me to hate her. I'd forgiven her and left it at that. It wasn't worth it anymore.

Nothing was.

I had returned to exactly what I was before I fell in love with _her. _An empty shell of a human. Only now I didn't even have my passion to keep me going.

Before, I always had hatred, anger and passion for things I truly believed in, but now I had nothing, I had lost everything that was important to me, and so my emotions drained and so did everything about me.

I wanted to die, nothing was worth it anymore.

This is why I never let people get to me before. It never ends well. Fuck optimism. This is how it always ends up, no matter what.

I had been sat in that _sickly pink_ room for every hour they would allow me to_. _School hadn't even crossed my mind, they could all go fuck themselves. I'm pretty sure they wouldn't mind me skipping school though to be honest, all things considered.

On the other side of the window to my right I could see a tall, dark haired man in his thirties talking to a short, plump woman. They both had grim looks on their faces as the man turned to look at me, attempting to feign a smile, while I sat there staring, no emotion in my face, no colour in my face.

I hadn't slept, bathed or ate in days, what was the point without _her_? In actual fact, despite how I felt, it had only been about 4 days since it happened. Maybe 5, I can't even keep track of time anymore.

I attempted to clear my mind as the dark haired man who was stood outside came into the room.

"Good afternoon Miss West." He tried to cut through the obvious tension in the room. I just grunted. I wasn't trying to make things harder for him, but I really couldn't have done much more. "How are you doing?" He pressed on.

"About as well as I look." I croaked, not a hint of humor in my tone.

"Well I'm afraid that no matter what the current situation, we're going to have to talk about it." I looked up into the man's eyes with an empty look, and silently nodded. It was only then the both of us looked over to the one thing in the room I had been trying to ignore completely – the red headed angel lying in a bed to my left. Looking more peaceful then she ever could, completely silent, unable to make a sound or movement. "You can't keep coming here like this every day. It's going to kill you. You need some sleep, and something to eat." He said, looking back in my direction.

"I don't care." I grumbled, my eyes examining every inch of red coming from _her _scalp.

"Well you being here isn't doing anyone any good. Threatening the staff is inconveniencing us, and clearly you're not doing so well." I shot him a menacing glare. "Look, I understand what you're going through, but driving yourself into the ground isn't going to help, you have to attempt to return to normal."

"Normal? How the fuck am I supposed to return to normal without _her? _She _is _my normal." I felt like I was going to cry, which I didn't even care about at this point, but I had nothing left in me. I was completely dehydrated. "Well you wanted to talk about it, so go ahead, tell me what you need to tell me." My voice cracked considerably.

"Well…" He sighed. "She seems stable. Her vital signs are normal, as is her heart rate, blood pressure, breathing rate, more or less everything."

"Then what's the problem?" I responded, urgency and desperation in my voice.

"Well, she took severe trauma to the head, her skull is fractured and well…"

"What? What is it?" I almost screamed at him.

"We don't know if she will ever wake up." There were no sounds for quite a few seconds after hearing this, other than the gradual sound of the heart rate monitor over in the corner of the room. The doctor decided it was time to continue. "There is another thing."

"What?" I attempted to say, but no real sound came out. He understood.

"Well, in the event she _does _wake up, there is a very good chance that the damage her brain took could leave her with some degree of amnesia."

"What term?" I looked up at him once more.

"Well it's hard to say at this point, it could range anywhere from a couple of days to years of her life that she will lose."

"Is there any chance she will be able to get those memories back?" I said, with a distant glimmer of hope in my words.

"Don't hold your breath."

**A/N: Finally! I can't describe how sorry I am, also, sorry if this chapter is a little slow, might explain why it was so hard to write but, whatever. Please review, and I swear this won't happen again (Y).**


	11. CHAPTER 11 INCOMING

Hi everyone, I'm back after a VERY long, uhm, I got lazy okay? Stop judging me.

Anyway, chapter 11 is under way, with a bit of luck and lots of effort (which is difficult, don't forget I'm male!) I should have chapter 11 out in a few days.

Also, I'm interested in a beta reader, which means that someone gets to read each chapter and give me feedback before it is published, I don't need you to be registered on the Beta reader program they have on this website, I just need a few people to whom I can show a preview of the chapter and get feedback, so anyone who might be interested in this please PM me :)

Finally, I'll be starting a new fanfic when chapter 11 is released, this doesn't mean that the Cobra and the Kitten will be ending, I intend to continue it alongside my new fic. My new fic is something completely different and not Victorious related, it will hopefully be Aayla S./Mission V. I'll make it work, don't worry. So if anyone is interested in that then please be sure to check that out when I release it. (I also would like a beta reader for that.)

So thanks a lot everyone, Chapter 11 will be up in a few days so stay tuned, I love you all! Yes, even you. Thanks again, Love Alex :)


End file.
